A Hero's Journey
by Iron Legends13
Summary: When Naruto brings back Sasuke back he expects things to go back to the way they used to be instead he comes back home to find out he has been lied to all along. Hurt and angry Naruto leaves the village to find himself. Five years later a man calling himself the Kuro Kitsune comes around brewing trouble in the Ninja Nation. War is on the horizon. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Chapter 1:

Two figures trudged slowly on their way to the gates of Konoha. The figures were none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Anyone could see the blood that drenched both of the boys. Yet still they continued forward.

Sasuke Uchiha missing-nin of Konoha hung loosely on the back of Naruto. The raven haired boy floated in and out of consciousness yet the few times where he was awake he never failed to curse the blonde. The blonde on the other hand never loss the tired smile that played on his lips.

'I finally did it' Naruto thought happily. He couldn't wait to see the surprise and shock of all his friends when he dragged Sasuke's sorry ass through Konoha. Thinking of their battle Naruto knew it had been nothing short of epic, yet he came through in the end for everybody.

With one final Rasen-Shuriken and Chidori Naruto had pulled through. The only thing the boy could think about was how he finally kept his promise to Sakura and even though Sasuke cursed him Naruto wanted to believe that the boy he thought of as a brother was happy to be home to.

It had been two weeks ago exactly that Naruto had snuck out of Konoha silently through the night. The reason was because two days prior the village had gotten the first Intel in months of Sasuke Uchiha's current location.

Naruto had jumped at the chance, yet Tsunade instead wanted to ignore it. Her better judgment reasoned that it was most likely a trap.

"We aren't strong enough yet. You aren't strong enough yet Naruto" She had told him dismissively. Naruto though had kept fighting tooth and nail for her to let him go. In the end she still told him no.

Naruto then finally took matters into his own hands. Leaving a short note saying he would back as soon as he could the blonde went to retrieve his wayward friend. He couldn't let a chance like this slip through their fingers.

Finally after two weeks of his disappearance Naruto saw the gates of his village coming into view. He could feel the smile grow on his face. Everything was going to get better. After years and years of training he had finally accomplished his goal.

"Soon I'll be taking that hat from you next granny" He chuckled out to himself. With Sasuke captured he could focus on his dream of becoming Hokage. His journey had already started when Tsunade all but demanded that Naruto would be her successor. It had been one of the happiest moments of Naruto's life.

For the past couple months he had apprenticed himself to Tsunade dedicating his time and work to learning the ins and outs of being a Kage. Naruto started to laugh, but it came out instead in a fit of bloody coughs. Vaguely he felt blood run from the corners of his mouth.

Naruto's legs shook uneasily beneath him. The weight of his own body coupled with the dead weight of the Uchiha's was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought. He cursed loudly at his own frustration.

"Damn it!" He was right there. He didn't have much farther and all he had to do was push through. What Naruto continued to ignore though was the damage the gaping hole in his right shoulder was doing to his body.

Even with Kyuubi it had hurt like a bitch and Naruto had found he couldn't stop the bleeding. He wasn't exactly a medic-nin and the only thing he could do was patch it up best he could with torn cloth from his jumpsuit. In the end he decided to pay it no mind. There was nothing he could so he had to move forward. He could have Grandma Tsunade patch it up when he got home anyway.

As he continued to walk forward he kept himself busy by going over the battle he had just fought with Sasuke. He couldn't help but compare it to the one they had 4 years ago when they were thirteen in the Valley of End.

'This time though, I didn't hold anything back' The thought had crossed his mind that if he really wanted to bring Sasuke home he couldn't afford to pull any punches. In the end Naruto had done what he needed to, but at the same time Naruto thought he hadn't hut the teme to badly. He figured that in his heart he knew he couldn't hurt someone he held so close to his heart.

Naruto looked up. Only fifty feet stood between him and the gates and blue eyes finally saw the familiar forms of chunin guards Izumo and Kotetsu. He watched as eventually the pair advanced towards them with increasing pace.

It was unfortunate that at that moment Naruto's coughing fits started to reoccur. His free hand came to cover his mouth as he struggled to continue to walk forward. Removing the hand he saw it covered in his own blood. It was then he was pretty sure that more blood was coming up then supposed to. Despite the situation the boy silently laughed to himself.

'I guess I overdid it again huh?' He thought to himself, 'Then again you always did push me to my limits Sasuke…' Glancing over his shoulder he stared at the raven. He had long ago passed out again and while Naruto wouldn't it admit it aloud he was grateful for the silence.

He realized that even the Kyuubi had left him alone since after their fight. Which was rare as the Kyuubi always had an insult aimed at the blonde. The guards were coming closer now and he saw that they had broken into a run.

The chunin had finally realized exactly who was making their way towards Konoha. Naruto saw their hands wave in the air in greeting and he even thought he saw smiles on their faces. Naruto smiled again in return. They were happy to see him. That in turn made him pretty happy to.

From the past few days' events Naruto finally began to feel everything catch up to him all at once. He realized immediately that he had been running purely on his adrenaline to get this far. Between the gaping hole in his chest, Sasuke's dead weight on his back, and the long tedious walk home he was tired. Naruto Uzumaki was tired. Attempting to keep his eyes forward he saw the images of Kotetsu and Izumo fading.

'Maybe…' He thought, 'It wouldn't be so bad if I let Kotetsu and Izumo carry us the rest of the way.'

The pair of chunin were almost to Naruto now. With the setting sun in the sky Naruto thought he could almost touch them. Letting out one last weak chuckle he put his hand out to reach them. He hoped to catch on to something as he felt his body sway. Naruto's hand only grabbed air as began his descent to the ground.

"Naruto!" The chunins called out his name. They sounded worried about the young genin.

'They don't need to worry' Naruto thought reminiscently. 'No matter what hardships I may face, no matter what pain may come on to me, I will always get back up again. For my village, for my friends, for everyone who ever doubted me I will always rise to the challenge because I am Naruto Uzumaki!" With a final thought of determination Naruto shut his eyes. When his body hit the ground he was already dead to the world.

"Shit!" Izumo cursed loudly watching Naruto fall lifelessly to the ground. Reaching the boy's side he began to check his vitals. He sighed in relief. Thankfully he felt a weak pulse yet looking at Naruto at this moment he didn't have much confidence. The boy wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Kotetsu!" He shouted looking at his best friend run up to them. "I need you to go tell Hokage-sama of this. I'm going to get them to the hospital as fast as I can!"

Many people – shinobi and civilian alike – underestimated the two chunin, but they hadn't been given the ranks just for kicks. Izumo picking Naruto up tried to sling him across his shoulder as gently as possible. He immediately felt blood soak his shoulder and uniform. Kotetsu on the other hand stood frozen as his friend worked.

"Is that—?" Pointing at the unconscious body of Sasuke Uchiha the chunin couldn't process the information fast enough. Naruto had done it? It was unbelievable. He the mere genin really brought the last Uchiha back to Konoha?

"Yes it's the Uchiha brat!" Izumo grinded out through his teeth. Naruto was heavier than he thought.

"Does it need to be any clearer to you? Both of them need medical attention now! Or can't you see that? Get the hell going and do as I ask!" Izumo snapped out.

Kotetsu was his best friend. That was a fact and everyone in the village knew it, but these were lives on the stake. Not so much that he cared about the Uchiha, but this was Naruto. The two chunin had known the brat since he was a little genin—skipping over the fact that at sixteen he still was a genin—but he would be damned if something were to happen to the kid on his watch.

Finally snapping out of it Kotetsu nodded curtly with a grim face. It seemed he finally grasped the situation in its full severity. He then used the shunshin no jutsu to what Izumo hoped would go to the Hokage Tower. Time was of the essence.

With Naruto already on his shoulders he grabbed on to the Uchiha as roughly as he could. Izumo had no respect for the raven whatsoever. In his mind if you abandoned the village you shouldn't even have a home to return to. Yet somehow he knew that wouldn't apply to Sasuke.

Focusing on the task at hand he couldn't possibly carry them both so he would have to drag the Uchiha and hold onto the blonde. Izumo knew there was no way to get to the hospital fast enough by himself with both of them still breathing. It was amazing they got this far still breathing.

He would have to hope once he got inside the gates another ninja would see him and help out. Not wasting anytime he began his trek. Tugging the Uchiha along he knew there were to be stares when he entered the village. This was going to cause uproar. He had a bad feeling that this wouldn't play out so hot with the council either.

Still he could not help but smile though. Glancing at the mop of messy blonde hair on his shoulder he honestly couldn't believe it himself. The hard headed stubborn kid had done it. He had finally brought the Uchiha back.

He would be the first to admit that when the boy first said he would bring the sharingan wielder back he didn't believe the kid could do it, but the boy really was unpredictable as hell. He remembered when the boy was younger.

Fresh out the academy and as green as the grass, Naruto would come round the gates shouting he would be the greatest Hokage of all. It seemed so long ago now that they were all older.

"I'm going to surpass all the other Hokages…" Izumo said silently to himself. That's what Naruto had told them, had told anyone who would listen and even those who didn't. Izumo hadn't believed him when he first said that either, but maybe though if he had a little faith the kid could actually do it.

Izumo laughed at himself. Kami already knew that the young boy was stronger than he was by tenfold. After all maybe having an Orange Hokage did have a certain ring to it. Smiling he could see the faces of the other nations already.

"This kid…this kid is going to do great things. I just know it, so Naruto Uzumaki I believe in you."

* * *

A/N - So what did ya think? It's a little rough around the edges I know, but it'll get better I promise. The chapters will also get longer this was just to start setting the scene for the story in the long run. Any reviews are welcome and I do expect to get criticized but it'll only help me be a better writer in the end.

As to this story it takes place not long after the Pain invasion, but the major difference is Jiraiya will be alive. Sorry if you don't like it, but I kind of need him later in the story plus I hated the fact that he died in the series. Regarding pairings I haven't decided yet, but I have an idea, but as the story continues if you have an idea by all means let me know I'm going to try and be open to everything.

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	2. Chapter 2

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

Naruto woke to the sound of beeping. Loud and constant, the rhythm of the sound slowly forced his crystal blue eyes open. It was then that he was met with streams of bright shining white. Involuntary he groaned guttural and low, his head pounded and he felt dizzy. Trying to recall his last memory he found himself unable to.

Worried now that he was unsure of where he was the boy lied still. Fingers twitching where they lay Naruto let his eyes roam. A ninja always learned how to assess an area for threats after all. Even Naruto knew that.

He inhaled deeply and nearly gagged. Sitting up violently he glared at the walls of his prison. He knew where he was. The stench of sterile medicine and death was always familiar to him. White plastered walls and beeping machines Naruto nodded to himself.

'Hospital… definitely a hospital.' He thought bitterly. What other place that he knew would smell so much of old?

Naruto sighed. Memories fuzzy he chose to try and forget everything for a moment. Running his tanned hands through his hair he closed his eyes unhappily.

He never did have a good experience with hospitals as a kid. To many pointy needles and unnecessary mean bastards terrified of the Kyuubi, Naruto had decided early on in his life that hospitals weren't to be trusted.

To make it worse though they didn't even have any taste of color! Always white this and white that. He smiled mischievously in his bed. If they had it his way the whole place would be painted orange. Then again if he had it his way the whole village would be orange.

'But really who doesn't love the color orange?' Naruto mused quietly.

Finally getting focused Naruto began to quickly check himself over. He noticed that he was covered literally from head to toe in bandages. Moving his arms and legs in small slow movements he found that his body was sore. More sore than it had probably ever been.

Most noticeable though to his eyes was the large red stain on the right side of his shoulder. It seemed as if the injury had bled right through all the bandages.

"I probably shouldn't be moving huh?" Naruto asked himself. "Then again Kyuubi will begin to heal me sooner or later."

The genin was surprised that no nurses had entered his room yet. In the past the horrible thing about hospitals were that the nurses always seemed to know when Naruto got up. Laughing he realized that they always ended up thwarting any of his plans in leaving the hospital.

It didn't matter though. He had never been one to care about a single misstep. Eventually Naruto always got his way and more importantly he always got away.

Finally recalling the event before he had passed out he realized exactly why he was here. _Sasuke_. Vaguely he was curious as to where the nurses had placed the other boy. A part of him had seemed to think that they would be placed in the same room. They were to stick together through thick and thin. That's what teammates were supposed to do for each other.

Shaking his head he realized that was foolish. He figured in the end they were placed in two separate rooms for their safety. After all he and Sasuke did tend to get testy with each other.

Grimacing Naruto realized even the last time they were in a hospital they ended up fighting each other on the roof. Remembering how that battle ended and what transpired only a day after that Naruto could only think on how that it wasn't one of his greatest memories.

Deciding that he didn't have to think about the past right now he slowly got up. He groaned as his body vehemently protested. Still Naruto disregarded it. Spotting his favorite orange and black jumpsuit in the corner of the room he smiled deviously.

"If the nurses don't want to come in for an early checkup then a guess there's no harm in an early leave right?" Grinning like a fox he slowly made his way over to his jumpsuit. Hand over his chest the wrapped wound constricted painfully.

Reaching his jacket slowly he attempted to get changed only to find the clothing torn to shreds. Disappointed he muttered an apology to his old jacket before discarding it.

Checking over his other clothes Naruto was happy to find that someone had washed them. Shrugging into his black shirt that he usually wore underneath his jacket he was glad it no longer smelled of blood. His orange pants were next and they clung loosely to his frame as well.

Grabbing the last item he picked up his headband. In the clear steel his blue eyes stared back at him and he traced the symbol of Konoha with his finger.

Smiling gently placed the item on his forehead before tightly wrapped the cloth. It wasn't until he was creeping out the window that his stomach growled loudly.

"Well that settles it," Naruto looked out to Konoha eyes set ahead to where he knew his destination would be, "Ichiraku Ramen here I come!" He declared determinedly.

His feet already moving Naruto ran to his favorite restaurant. Taking to the rooftops the blonde tried to travel but fell in exhaustion. Sweat beaded down his forehead and he coughed violently. His hand clutched his chest.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "What's taking so long you dumb fox?" Naruto breathed slowly trying to control his pain. Grabbing a soldier pill from his pocket he popped it into his mouth and chewed. He didn't like to have to resort to using things like these too dull the pain, but Naruto was sick of feeling weak.

He tried to reason a little bit as he swallowed the vile pill. Figuring that after Naruto had gone into his 3 tailed Kyuubi mode and used Sage chakra while Sasuke had gone to level 2 curse seal mode he had worn the Kyuubi out. It was only fair that he gave the fox a little more time to fix him up.

Nonetheless it was nerve wracking not having Kyuubi heal him the minute he was hurt. Maybe he had become a little too dependent on the fox.

'I'll just start training even harder when I'm healed. I won't rely on the fox.' He resigned that he couldn't do anything now so he continued forward.

Dropping to the ground he walked into the crowds of civilians. He could take the long way to Ichiraku. It didn't really matter to him so long as he got there. Walking at a steady and slower pace than normal Naruto put his hands atop his head.

It came to mind as he was strolling he didn't know how long he had been out. It couldn't have been long maybe a day or so. Yet even as he was thinking Naruto couldn't help but notice the nasty glares some of the civilians were sending his way.

'Well that's odd…' Naruto had gotten a few occasional mutters but nowadays he barely had gotten any especially after the Pein attack. He thought he had gained the people's respect and their trust. Frowning Naruto began feeling a little more self-conscious than before.

Lowering his hands he tried to play it off as just one of those days. His hands found their way deep into his pockets; he knew he shouldn't let things like this get to him. He opted to try and ignore it like he used to.

Break?

Ichiraku finally in sight Naruto glimpsed the familiar sight neon pink hair he knew only belonged to one person. Despite the odd actions of the villagers he couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his face. He was always happy when he was around Sakura. It was just a fact.

It didn't help that he wanted couldn't wait to tell her about Sasuke. She probably already even knew, but then again he would probably tell her again anyway. It was Sakura he just couldn't help, but get nervous.

'Maybe I could even get her to go on that date with me now…' He was always hopeful that one day she would say yes. He knew it had been a long time since they were a genin team together, yet still his love and care for Sakura had stayed.

He wanted her to be happy and more than anything he wanted to be the one to make her happy. And after all this time and failing to keep the promise of bringing back Sasuke he hadn't felt worthy to ask her, but now things were different. Sasuke was back and he had kept his promise. Naruto finally felt as if he had some worth.

His mouth started moving before he even realized it, "Hey Sakura-chan!" She hadn't heard him. He walked towards her. His pace increased. He smiled brighter. He called out again. "Sakura-chan!" He could always ask her to eat Ichiraku with him. That was a good idea. He thought it didn't even have to be a date. Being around Sakura was better than not being by her at all.

One more time he called out to her, "Sakura-chan!" Much closer to her he finally saw that she had heard him. He watched the pink haired girl turn to look for the speaker. He noticed that next to her Ino Yamanaka and that girl Tenten from Bushy-Brow's team were there too.

He smiled. He would ask them to. The more the merrier had always been Naruto's motto.

Emerald green eyes finally settled on to Naruto as he stopped directly in front of her. Oblivious to anything but his own plans the blonde never noticed how Sakura's eyes had narrowed, never noticed the tense positions of Ino and Tenten watching their friend.

"Sakura-chan long time no see huh?" Naruto chirped happily. His thoughts run amuck with asking the girl of his dreams to Ichiraku with him and talking about their once wayward teammate. He had built up the courage and he was determined to ask her.

He was going to ask her. So caught up in his own musings he never realized Sakura had never responded to him. Still the girl had opted to just glare at the dazed blond.

"Sakura-san?" Tenten started quietly. Still no response. Ino next to her shifted uncomfortably. Staring at Naruto the blond girl pleaded silently. It wasn't his fault, but it really wasn't a good time right now.

'Please don't let that blond knucklehead say anything to set her off…' For once Ino didn't want to partake in any sort of drama that she felt was about to brew.

"Ne Sakura-chan…" Naruto started hesitantly. While the boy was confident he wanted to ask, he still couldn't help but feel nervous. "I was wondering ya know that maybe you wanted to go get something to eat with me?" He shifted from foot to foot looking abashed.

He never saw how Sakura tensed at his words. Fist shaking and eyes flashing his old teammate stood completely still.

"I just got back ya know and maybe you already knew but…" His confidence growing he looked up hoping to see some reaction from his crush. His blue eyes shone with both a soulful pride and a vast nervousness. "I finally brought Sasuke back and we cou—"

He never finished the sentence as Sakura's fist was now being acquainted with his face. Sailing through the air flew into a nearby wall of the market area. When he landed the wall was destroyed leaving only a crater with a body inside. Everyone passing by had stopped to watch this new development.

"Sakura what the hell!" Naruto could hear Ino's voice from his spot in the wall.

"Naruto-san!" He even heard the Tenten girl yell his name. Was there a hint of worry there? Naruto didn't really know. Nor did he even think he cared. All he felt was pain. He looked up to see Sakura trembling. He hadn't meant to make her angry. Did he say something wrong?

His left hand clutched his shoulder and for once he was grateful he was wearing black. The material of the shirt was soaked through with what he knew to be blood. Any other color and the red stain would have shown clear through. Even with the bandages tightly wrapped underneath the wound bled on.

The fox still wasn't healing him. Trying to hide the small amount of hurt in his eyes he looked up at Sakura sheepishly. Using his free hand he lifted himself off the ground. He found that when he stood he had to lean against the wall for support. He could barely stand with his own two feet.

Naruto laughed. Humorlessly and hurt, but the boy laughed as if nothing had happened. Trying to smile he attempted to suggest something else for them to do.

"Ok I guess no eating then huh?" Naruto joked.

Tenten still over in the crowds looked pleadingly over at the boy. 'Naruto please stop'

Ino who was next to Sakura was trying to calm the fuming girl down while Tenten was unsure of how to continue with the situation. Weren't they supposed to be teammates?

"Well then maybe we could just go see the teme? It would be like a Team 7 reunion!" Naruto exclaimed halfheartedly." We could even get Kakashi-sensei to come ya know?" Trying his best to ignore the pain Naruto gently pushed himself off the wall to walk towards Sakura.

"Stop!" Sakura's high pitched voice rang clear through the next to silent area. "Don't you get anywhere near me you demon!" She continued screeching. Naruto froze cold.

Blues eyes wide in shock and hurt, he felt a pain much more intense than anything he had ever felt. This time it wasn't the flesh wound Sasuke had parted on him either.

She hadn't meant it. He knew she didn't mean it. She couldn't have meant it. Not Sakura. The crowd around taking a much larger interest in them than before closed in on the scene. Forming a prison in the shape of a ring it was as if a wall surrounded the young group.

Ino and Tenten looked on more confused than ever though. Yet they both knew this was escalating into something far more serious than it ever should have gotten.

"When I asked you to bring Sasuke back I didn't mean for you to bring him back half dead!" Shouting Sakura pushed Ino off her.

"I didn't mean to Saku—" Naruto tried to say.

"I bet that was your whole plan! To kill my Sasuke-kun, right demon? You were always jealous of him! Always! You couldn't stand that he was better than you!" The crowd roared in approval becoming more menacing by the second.

"He hurt the Uchiha kid" They whispered. "Tried to kill him that monster did" They shouted. "He should rot in hell! Poor Sasuke would have never hurt a fly!" And now they roared. The voices amassing into waves of anger and hate.

"Sakura stop it! Leave him alone will you!" Ino yelled at her longtime friend. Yet her voice was lost under the rage of so many.

"No!" Naruto pleaded. "I didn't mean to! Teme tried to kill me I swear! I had to don't you understand?" He couldn't kill Sasuke. Not ever. And even still he hadn't hurt Sasuke half as bad as his friend had done to him. Didn't they see that?

"Liar!" She screamed approaching Naruto. "You wanted him dead admit it. I bet you cheated because there is no way Sasuke would lose to the likes of you!" Naruto felt something breaking inside of him.

She didn't mean it he told himself. She was just a little angry. He would have to just give her some space. He could do that! Then they could sort this whole mess out together.

"Sakura-chan please…" Naruto begged. Stopping in front of the poor boy she cocked her fist back and let it fly. Once again Naruto went flying through walls crashing to the ground.

"Don't you dare ever call me that demon! And never come near me again! I want you out of my life do you hear me?" Sakura yelled. Naruto didn't answer. Still on the ground this time he lay unmoving.

Sakura watching with triumph smirked while Ino and Tenten looked on horrified. What had she done? Leaving, she first walked by Naruto to spit at his unmoving form before the crowd let her exit from where she came from. Her friends left completely forgotten.

Around the remaining teenagers the crowd began to get more unruly than they already were. Chanting over and over they cursed Naruto screaming profanities that didn't befit the still blonde boy. Noticing that they were closing in on him Tenten and Ino finally took action brandishing their kunai.

"Attacking a shinobi of the village means death or severe punishments to any violator." Ino yelled out. The crowd wasn't deterred in the least.

"And under the shinobi handbook any fellow comrade being attacked may be defended by any means seen fit. So if any of you assholes come near us don't think we won't fight back." Tenten sneered viciously.

Ino continuing with what Tenten started said, "I don't think a couple of civilians would match up against two chunin at all. It'd be some easy pickings right there…" She let the statement hang glaring hatefully at all those near them.

It was here that the crowd seemed to finally stop and think to the two girls' relief. It wouldn't have been any good trying to get the boy with the ninja protecting him. The crowd figured that not only would they undoubtedly face punishment, but they were also severely outclassed.

Cutting their losses many people began to disperse with angry mutters not wishing for a bigger fiasco that would not end pleasantly for them. It was only the more stubborn ones that decided to stay and throw rocks and rotten food at them. Yet a few kunai and fake explosives soon cleared that up as well and eventually everyone dispersed.

The villagers simply cut their losses waiting for another chance to get the demon boy later when he was without protection. It would so much easier then. Yet it was an older man of the village definitely having lived through the Kyuubi attack that left with some parting words.

"We know you two young shinobi don't know of that _things_ condition, but if you did you sure as hell wouldn't be protecting a monster like that." Sharing a look of confusion Ino and Tenten still stood their ground until they were sure no one was left in the area but them.

Thinking about the man's parting words though they knew Naruto to be a little irritable and annoying sometimes, but how could they hold it against him like this? It was Naruto! It was just who the boy was.

The two girls silently decided together that they would take this up with the Hokage later. She obviously would know something and she needed to hear about what had transpired today as well. There were so many questions and too little answers.

Pocketing their weapons they turned to Naruto with sympathetic and apologetic eyes. He had sat there unmoving the whole entire time. When he finally looked up the girls were unnerved. They found only dead eyes staring back. Nothing like how they usually were so full of life and joy and hope. They had always admired that about the boy who never lost hope.

Tenten walked over and held out her hand to Naruto. "Are you okay?" She asked gently. Naruto didn't take her hand opting again to use the wall near him for support in standing.

Ino on the other hand stood worriedly watching on at the blonde boy she used to know in the academy. It was so odd seeing him silent. It was even odder not seeing him smile. She froze when she saw Naruto fall into a fit of bloody coughs. He fell from the overexertion back to the ground none to pleasant.

When his fit finally stopped his face was considerably paler than before and drops of blood scattered the ground and the edges of his lips. Tenten again almost forced herself onto him trying to help, but he still disregarded it.

When he was finally standing again she noticed that his hands were literally almost dripping with the sticky red substance. Blood? His coughing fit hadn't exactly been pretty, but that was an ungodly amount to come from there. It was just too much her mind thought.

She tried to remember than where the blood had come from then. It hit her like a ton of bricks after that. Naruto had just come back with Sasuke and had been in the hospital for 6 days under serious condition and watch. She'd been told he had flatlined at least 4 times. They hadn't been sure if he was going to make it through.

All of that and Sakura had just punched him through a wall. Twice. The medic side of her had seen Naruto immediately grasp his right shoulder. She felt her blood run cold.

'Shit! Please don't tell me we reopened something.' Ino moved towards Naruto with only a grace that she possessed. Before Naruto could even respond she placed her hands on his shoulder feeling for anything that might be an indication of a wound.

Almost as soon as she touched the fabric her hand became sticky and wet. Pulling it back his blood stuck to her fingers like sap. She tried not to recoil at the smell.

"Holy shit Naruto we need to get you to the hospital!" Ino moved frantically trying to pull Naruto towards the correct path. Her voice carried to Tenten telling her she needed help.

The slap resonated through the area. Ino's hands were no longer on the boy and Naruto's hair covered his eyes making them completely unreadable.

"Don't touch me." Ino and Tenten flinched at the tone of his voice. It wasn't even angry it was just so sad. It was as if he had already resigned himself.

"Naruto please…" Maybe if they reasoned with him they could get him to come thought Tenten.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Naruto slowly with one hand against the wall supporting himself began to walk away down the street.

"Damn it you knucklehead! You need medical attention, you need a hospital! Don't you get that we're trying to help you?" Ino yelled at his retreating figure unsure what to do. She didn't think he would try to fight them about this.

Stopping Naruto looked back so he could answer. "You have never wanted to help me before so don't you dare start acting as if you give a damn now!" He stated icily. It was a tone they had never heard from the blonde before and they had the decency to look away.

It wasn't as if he wasn't right. They hadn't cared for his well-being before. He had always been that loudmouth that had just gotten lucky. It had been just recently after the Pein invasion that they had figured maybe they had been wrong.

Continuing walking his figure disappeared around the corner. Tenten looked over at Ino. "You can't really think we can just let him walk away like that do you? We need to get him somewhere for treatment right now." She said worriedly.

"You don't think I know that?" Ino replied more sternly than she wanted to. Softening her tone she continued, "The way he is at this moment I think we would have to fight him the whole way to the hospital. It would cause too much of a scene and that wouldn't look so good to the village ya know?" She finished kind of lamely.

Tenten while looking a little wary of her statement nodded her head slowly to its truth. "Then we at least need to inform Shizune-sama about this. She can at least be more of help to him than we can." The bun haired girl said solemnly.

Nodding her head in agreement the pair headed off to the hospital to look for help. Silently each of them promised to get to the bottom of this mess. Someone was hiding something.

Yet even more so they promised themselves that they would be better friends to Naruto. He deserved at least that much from people who were supposed to be his friends.

* * *

A/N - And done! It's a little longer than last chapter so tell me what ya think. Any advice and critiques would be pretty helpful, I want to be a better writer and you guys want a good story so it should be a win-win situation.

Going along with the chapter I know the whole Sakura thing is pretty well-used but really she is a damn good catalyst character for Naruto and is really easy to manipulate. I won't be doing something like this bashing thing to much so don't get to used to it.

Looking forward on with the story hopefully the next chapter or at the most two will end Naruto's stay in Konoha and then we have the big timeskip. Once this happens the story is going to start moving along much faster so bare with me a little longer please.

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	3. Chapter 3

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Naruto brought his bloody hands together in familiar sign.

"Henge no jutsu!" The boy hissed quietly. Instantly his appearance changed. Gone was his blond hair replaced with a deep dark shade of brown. Instead his jumpsuit clothing the brown haired man now war a long sleeve green shirt with matching blue shinobi pants and sandals.

Naruto's whisker birthmarks faded from his face and he wore the Konoha headband much like Lee and Gai did. The piece of cloth was secured firmly around his waist similar to a belt. The only thing that stayed the same was his electrifying blue eyes.

The newly formed Naruto walked out of the alley he had been hiding in. Looking like a normal chunin ninja he knew he wouldn't be caught by any civilians wanting to have a play date with the actual Naruto. It only made it that much better that even ninja couldn't detect that he was in henge.

It had been a year or so back when he had discovered that his henge jutsu was a real transformation. Jiraiya had told him he had believed it had something to do with the Kyuubi inside of him. It had just been a hunch, but it was a closest thing to an explanation they had.

Naruto hadn't really cared though. The only thing that mattered was how super cool it was that no one would know if he was under henge or not.

Even in the henge Naruto still felt pain. The bleeding in his shoulder had at least stopped when he had ripped some old cloth and tightened it around the wound, but the slight numbing feeling around the area hadn't left.

When Naruto had looked at the injury it seemed to be healing albeit a bit slow. For that he was grateful. It seemed as if the fox was getting back to work already.

Worse even still Naruto felt a pain in his chest that he couldn't see. He also knew it wouldn't be so easily healed either. To some extent his mind had told him it all went back to Sakura.

The words she had said to him cut him worse than any knife they could have stabbed in him. The pain seared through his heart like a wildfire. He wanted this pain to go away if even by just a little. He only knew one way to do it.

Jiraiya had shown it to him on the trip. It was only amount of time before it happened, but inevitably his crazy sensei had taken him to a bar.

_"Everyone has got to have a vice kid. We're ninja. It's only natural."_ That had been the only serious thing Jiraiya had said that night before going to get drunk off his ass.

Not Naruto though. He had tried, but he found he could only get a little buzzed if he drank enough. Unfortunately he would never be drunk. Kyuubi filtered out all the alcohol before it even had a chance to settle into his system.

Naruto had been a little disappointed, but the boy decided it wasn't too bad. After trying the stuff his sensei put in front of him he wasn't going to be a heavy drinker anyway. He could live with just the slight buzz that would befall him instead.

Naruto's walked through the streets of his village. His feet dragged and he couldn't bring himself to try and act happy. When he finally arrived at his destination he stopped out front and stared.

It was the old barbecue place he used to come around with his team. It had a bar and it was mostly ninja oriented so it would serve his purposes.

Going inside the blonde found a way to the bar and took a seat. The bartender there gave him a funny look, but Naruto paid him no mind.

"Get me a bottle of your strongest stuff." His voice quiet and reserved it seemed as if it was barely over a whisper.

The bartender scoffed, "Sorry kid you're a few years short of drinking anything other than water." The man turned to leave already on the lookout for another client. Before he had the chance to Naruto placed his headband on the table and spoke again.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Jiraiya had told Naruto that one when the boy had questioned him about his age as well. The bartender stared hard at Naruto the lines in his forehead becoming much more visible.

Finally sighing he gave a quick nod to the boy in resignation. Naruto gave a small smile in gratitude knowing he had gotten what he wanted.

The man disappeared into the back with what Naruto figured was him getting his drink. Having time he glanced around the small restaurant. Usually when they did work up the nerve to come in some shinobi would go and freak them out till they ditched.

"Heh stupid civilians" Naruto said a little bitterly. After what happened today Naruto didn't know what to think about the villagers. Hadn't he earned their respect? He had saved them. He had saved all of them in the Pein invasion.

They had cheered for him. He'd heard them. He'd felt their praise. Were people so easily turned? Was it all a lie?

'If it was a lie…' he began to wonder. 'Then what the hell is the truth?' To that question he thought he heard something in the back of his mind.

'Kyuubi?' He reached out mentally. He couldn't investigate it though as a sharp bark of laughter drew his attention to another part of the room. Sitting down at a dark table in the corner Naruto saw a group of people he was vaguely familiar with.

With gravity defying hair Naruto spotted his own sensei Kakashi Hatake at the table. With him he assumed they were the other teams' teachers based on descriptions he had heard in the past by their students.

The raven haired lady with bandages for a dress he believed went by Kurenai. Kiba had always mentioned how she was smoking fucking hot. Naruto realized that his friend always seemed to be horny when it came to girls.

Next to her was the only other female at the table. A smile tugged its way onto his face as he recognized her from a faint memory. Anko he heard them calling her yet to him she would always be the crazy snake lady from the chunin exams. When he was a kid she had scared the shit out of him.

Alongside Kakashi were two other males he had seen frequently in his younger days. Asuma Sarutobi to his right was son to the deceased Third Hokage. He had met him many times when he played in the Hokage office as a child.

To his left was a man that made Naruto shudder. With bigger eyebrows then Lee and a green jumpsuit that was way tighter than it should have been was Gai. Eccentric, loud, and a taijutsu specialist he was strong, but the man was a little too weird even for Naruto.

Listening Naruto found he could easily make out what they were saying they were so loud. He blamed it on the fact that many of the men there looked more than a little tipsy.

Turning away from the group he pushed a little chakra to his ears. Smiling he figured it didn't hurt to see what they were saying. Blackmail was an opportunity that Naruto never passed over.

Plans of pranking already took form in his mind. He found himself feeling better than he did when he came into the bar.

'Maybe I can save the day yet' Naruto thought hopefully. His shoulder was feeling immensely better and Naruto was ready for that drink. Listening he heard the group of mentors behind him start to speak about a very interesting topic.

"Have you heard Kakashi? Your kid Naruto finally brought the Uchiha back." Asuma spoke first a slight slur detected throughout his speech. Kurenai on the other side of the table looked amazed. The loud jump suit wearing kid had actually done it? That was a surprise.

Kakashi downing a shot glass of sake slammed the cup back down to the table. "Not you to Asuma!" He said exasperated. Gone was the usual quiet and reserved man replaced by a loud and obnoxious voice that was no doubt from alcohol.

"I just can't get away from this shit." He started again. "No matter where I go I hear the same thing. Honestly I don't believe it. Ain't a chance in hell Naruto beat Sasuke. It's just a fact."

If Naruto was hurt by the statement at all he didn't show it. He instead opted to nod dumbly at the bartender who had finally brought him his bottle.

Back at the table Anko look slightly annoyed at Kakashi. "No matter what you believe the brat did it. You can't deny him the results. The Uchiha is in the hospital right now and is set to be clear tomorrow."

Kakashi barked out in laughter. "As kids Naruto could never beat Sasuke. He was just too good for Naruto. Nothing has changed about that." Picking up another shot glass he placed it by his lips.

"Even worse Naruto hasn't changed at all since he was a kid. Still the same annoying brat he was then as he is now." The man downed the glass without a second thought.

Naruto stared hard at the bottle in front of him. The look of hurt and betrayal finally began to dawn in his blue eyes. Sakura came back to the forefront of his mind along with Kakashi. Did no one give a damn about him?

"Hey assh—" Anko tried getting a word or two in but Kakashi cut her off. It wasn't right she thought and it wasn't fair to the blonde gaki either.

Sure he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but he got the job done and he had done a damn good to if what she heard was correct. Who the hell was Kakashi to condemn his own student?

"Asuma, what I wouldn't do to trade someone like Shikamaru for Naruto. Your boy is a genius while Naruto was always slow to catch on to anything we said. Still is pretty slow actually. It doesn't help that he doesn't have any talent as a ninja."

"Talentless?" Naruto muttered to himself. "Well who the hells fault is that? Damn it!" He put his head into his hands. Someone, anyone had to think him better than this. First it was Sakura and now his own sensei? What the hell did everyone else think of him?

The boy couldn't even make himself stop listening. It hurt him to hear, but it would hurt even worse if he didn't finish this out. He needed to know everything. Even if it killed him on the inside.

Asuma's laughter boomed throughout the whole room filling it entirely. "Sorry Kakashi I've seen your student. He doesn't have anything on my kids" He said smiling. "In fact I don't think he has anything on any of the kids in our age group. I don't even know how he became a ninja!" Kakashi joined him in laughter after that.

Kurenai didn't say a word the whole time. Sipping her glass of alcohol words of insult burned in her throat to be said. She didn't agree with so blatantly putting down your own student. If anyone had slandered Hinata or her other students like this she would have had them by the throats.

Unable to contain her irritation she voiced her question, "Kakashi don't you think you should have a little more faith in your student?"

"If you knew him like I do then you wouldn't be asking that." Kakashi's eye smile conveyed all of his mirth.

Naruto got up from his seat. He'd had enough. Naruto walked quickly over to the exit. The drink on his table lying completely forgotten. The bartender looked curiously at him before calling out to the boy.

"Hey kid aren't you gonna drink this?" There seemed to be an underlay of annoyance in the man's voice. Hand at the knob of the door to leave Naruto felt guilty.

He had antagonized the man to getting him the drink and then he ups and leaves before he even opens the bottle? He would have been a little pissed to.

Walking back to the counter he dug in his pocket for some cash. Taking out more than enough he laid it all on the table before looking at the bartender.

"Sorry…" He muttered quietly. "Here's the money though. And if you could go and just give the bottle to them, it'll be on me. Keep the extra." He finished nodding over to Kakashi's table. He forced a weary and tired smile on his face. He couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

The bartender nodded before pocketing all the money and taking the unopened bottle. Naruto stayed still for a moment. Unsure of what to do now he slowly made his way back over to the door to leave.

"Here" Going to the table the young boy had pointed to he placed the bottle down roughly on the table. The occupants looked up at him. Gai looked mildly surprised while Asuma looked on in glee at the bottle as did Kakashi.

"I'm sorry we didn't order this." Kurenai said apologetically not wanting to pay for anything extra. Kakashi shot her a glare. To him this was essentially free sake! Why in Kami's name would you question it?

"I know you didn't, someone got it for you." None of the male shinobi at the table noticed when the man's eyes had flickered immediately to the young man leaving the bar, but Kurenai and Anko had.

"What a youthful surprise! This is most wonderful." Gai exclaimed watching Asuma pour the free alcohol into shot glasses.

Picking the new glass Asuma lightly sipped it. "Now this is the good stuff." He said looking at Gai and Kakashi happily. His response was a thumbs up and an eye smile. Kurenai still looking at the where the stranger had left finally began to stand up.

"Excuse me for ju—"She had started before Anko cut her off.

"I'll be right back." Standing the woman made her way over to the door before stopping to look back. "Don't drink all the sake without me otherwise there might be some unforeseen consequences." She chirped happily.

The hissing of snakes was heard as the men realized what this meant. Asuma and Kakashi cringed at her statement while Gai seemed to mutter something that sounded closely related to 'unyouthful'.

Before Kurenai had the chance to even try and stop what she knew Anko was going to do the woman had already used her shunshin no jutsu. Sighing she sat back down next to Asuma.

Taking a small glass of the alcohol herself she just hoped Anko wouldn't do anything too bad to the poor boy.

'After all…' she thought sipping her glass slowly. 'He did just buy us some damn good sake.'

* * *

Naruto had just walked outside of the small bar. Still in henge he decided maybe it was better just to walk aimlessly for a while to clear his thoughts because it felt as if his head was going to explode.

"I'm such a god damn idiot." He muttered to himself. To think he thought that they actually cared for him! It hurt him more than he would ever admit aloud though.

It felt as if he was suffocating on the air itself. He had finally started to feel like he belonged for once only for it to get thrown all in his face. It couldn't be true though. Someone had to be messing with him. He couldn't have gone through so much, thrown his life on the line, and worked his ass off for everything he knew to have been wrong. To have been a giant lie.

Again in the back of his mind he heard a dark whispering as if someone was speaking. Yet again he was unable to investigate it as he walked head first into the ample assets of one Anko Mitarashi.

"Well, don't you have a pair of brass balls gaki." Anko said with a shit eating grin. "Usually I don't let it get this far until the second date." She finished winking.

Looking up he instantly recognized who he had just ran into. Narrowing his eyes he wondered if the bartender had just put a sign on him saying 'I gave you the damn bottle come and get me bitches!'

His angered blue eyes threw daggers at Anko yet the only thing Anko seemed to think was how familiar the boy felt to her. She definitely had never met this kid before in her life, but his blue eyes seemed to ring bells in her head.

"Go to hell." Naruto spat.

"Aww don't be like that kid. I just wanted to tell you it wasn't very nice to eavesdrop on the adults' conversation when we're talking." Naruto stiffened at the comment.

'So he was eavesdropping' She thought curiously instantly reading his body language. 'Now what the hell is this kid doing listening to a bunch of jonin?'

"And I just wanted to tell you to go to hell." The venom dripped in his words. Shouldering past the woman he tried to attempt to walk away. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Hey now gaki I just thought it'd be nice for us to have a little talk now." She purred. "And maybe if you're lucky we can do a little more than talking." She didn't want him to leave quite yet. Not only did she want an explanation to the boy, but she wanted to figure out why the boy looked so familiar to her.

Anko prided herself in not forgetting faces, most of the time that is. Either way the boy wasn't just going to leave. And Anko knew if you wanted to get a guy to stay all you had to do was entice them a little. No man ever refused Anko.

Anko placed a firm hand on his shoulder not meaning to let him go. Naruto hadn't meant to retaliate when she had touched him, but he had just been so angry. He hadn't expected her to try and stop him. She was supposed to go back to the bar and drink with all the others.

When he felt his body begin to spin he quickly took hold of Anko's arm and held firmly. Bending his knees slightly he used the momentum of his spin to sweep one of his legs out catching Anko off guard. Her legs buckled in an instant as she began to fall.

Shocked Anko tried to catch her balance before she fell, but Naruto's hard grip on her arm forced her down on her ass. The dust from her fall bellowed out in fans around her. She felt a pressure on top of her. Opening her eyes she once again met the crystal blue ones of the gaki.

She felt her ire grow. Scratch the balls of brass this kid had balls of steel to embarrass her in front of mere civilians. She was really trying to be nice to. Kure-chan had said if she was nice to other people they wouldn't be assholes to her.

A tick mark started to appear on her forehead and Naruto felt the temperature drop ten degrees around them.

'She looks really angry.' Naruto thought. He swore he head cackling in the back of his mind again. Really, this couldn't day couldn't get any worse could it?

"Well shit" Naruto cursed before getting up and running like hell through the crowd of civilians.

"You're so dead asshole!" He could hear Anko's declaration and promise of pain as he was running. Quickly taking to the rooftops he pushed whatever chakra he had into his feet to go faster.

It was still a lot more difficult than he had thought. It looked as if his chakra reserves were still really low. Anko who had gone for the chase immediately saw the blonde gaki jumping the rooftops.

"Like hell if that little shit thinks he's getting away." She said before pushing her own chakra to her feet and going off at speeds most jonin didn't have. The kid was brave and bold; she'd even admit he was pretty fast managing to keep out of her reach, but it still wouldn't be enough.

Grinning she took out some kunai. The problem meet solution. For a second she thought maybe it was wrong to throw knives at a young and weak genin. Then she remembered why she was doing this. Game on. Consequences be damned.

Naruto only a few feet ahead was breathing hard. Sensing another kunai to his right he dodged just in time. Feeling a sting he realized he'd been grazed again. A little blood seeped from a small cut on his arm.

It didn't really matter as there were about a dozen other identical scratches everywhere else to. The snake lady had been tossing kunai at him for the past half an hour. No matter how many turns he took, and no matter how many crowds he dove into she was still on his tail.

He had no chakra, his body hurt, he was angry, he was so many things that he didn't really comprehend it, but he was done playing this little game of hers.

It wasn't as if he could go on any longer anyway. He just still wasn't strong enough yet from his previous injuries. Naruto against better judgment jumped down to the ground seeing an alley a few feet ahead.

'Maybe for once I should have just stayed in the hospital like I was supposed to.' He thought mirthlessly falling through the shadows of the walls.

Watching him go into the nearby alley she followed closely behind not ready to give up on her pursuit. She wondered though why he would go into such a closed off area. He had to know she would have him trapped like a rat. It would have been better if he had just kept running.

Landing on the ground gracefully she found the gaki just standing there with his arms crossed. Sweat beaded down his face and his breath was labored, but the kid still looked at Anko as if this was her fault. Her irritation grew. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" Strike number 3. Leave him alone? He was the one who had knocked her to the ground. She ignored the fact that she was the one who originally started pestering him.

"Sorry gaki you got to pay for earlier." Anko spoke nonchalantly. "Sojasosai no jutsu!" (Twin Snakes Kill Each Other) From her sleeves two snakes erupted and shot towards the disguised Naruto.

Ramming him into the back of the alley he landed on roughly on the ground. The two snakes slithered across his body. One wrapped around his neck constricting any air passages. The other snake bit into his arm. Naruto groaned out at the intrusion.

"Maybe if you ask nicely I'll give you the antidote to the poison I just injected into you." Granted she didn't actually inject poison into him – as that would be illegal to do – Anko smiled as she thought the kid was finally getting his ass handed to him.

Nobody messed with Anko and lived without the scars to prove it. So it generally surprised her when Naruto started laughing. It was weak and hoarse, but it wasn't filled with amusement or even fear like she might have thought. It sounded sad and angry. Most importantly it sounded lost.

"God damn it." Naruto croaked. His appearance started to blur as he could no longer sustain the henge jutsu.

"A henge?" Confused Anko waited to see what the kid really looked like. He seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble to keep himself hidden after all.

The first thing she saw was bright blonde spiky hair that'd blind you if you stared too long. Whisker marks appeared on each of his cheeks along with bright orange pants that usually went along with his jumpsuit.

It was now that Anko realized why the boy had seemed so familiar earlier. Those crystal blue eyes only really belonged to one person in the entire village. This kid was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto.

It hit her after that about the whole bar thing, why the kid had been listening, and why he'd left so quickly. He'd heard all the nasty things the other jonin and even his own sensei had said about him.

For a second she couldn't even imagine how the kid felt after hearing all of that. Your teacher and your team were supposed to be your family. You didn't turn your back on your family and somehow Kakashi managed to mess even that up.

"Hey kid I don't know wha—" She was cutoff when Naruto started to speak.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "You just couldn't leave me the hell alone could you? I just wanted to fucking leave! Did you not get that?" Naruto asked. Anko had the decency to flinch away. She knew when she was wrong. She felt bad.

"Boss is going to be pissed at me." Naruto said angrily to himself.

"Boss?" Anko said confused. Then all of a sudden the kid that had been sitting in front of her poofed out of existence like he was never there.

"A Kage Bunshin? When the hell did he make that?" She was surprised to say the least, but more than anything she wanted to apologize to the kid.

Not just for her actions, but she felt like he deserved one from the others to. Anko knew how to poke fun and tease, but she also knew when someone has had enough. He had been tired and the boy seemed so lonely. If anyone knew what that felt like it was her.

Sighing she figured the kid would probably go hide out for a while. That's what she would have done when she was younger. Knowing she wouldn't find him she made her way back to the bar where her friends were.

They were probably wondering where she had gotten off to anyway. She figured at least there she could enjoy some alcohol to make her feel better. She'd see the kid again.

He wasn't that hard to miss and it wasn't as if she was going anywhere either. She'd apologize then. She'd make this right.

* * *

Across town sitting atop of the Hokage Mountain sat the real Naruto Uzumaki. Feet dangling over the edge of the mountain he looked over his village. Naruto remembered coming up here as a child. It was peaceful to him and it was his home away from home.

He could always come up here and sort out his thoughts. No one would interrupt up him and everything was better here. Maybe it was just the air.

Naruto felt the clone he had made right after leaving the bar dispel. It was supposed to go and get food for him. Judging from the lack of food and Naruto feeling the remains of its chakra flowing back into his system he assumed the quest for food had failed.

And then there was something else. The memories of the clone came back to him as well. That was new. Memories? He hadn't had known that whatever the clone did the memories would come back to him.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled. His eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. Kakashi knew. Kakashi had to have known. Something as valuable as that and Kakashi hadn't even told him. Something like this would have furthered his training so much more.

"You were my sensei damn it." He bellowed even though no one was there to hear. "You were supposed to help me…" His voice quiet, tears welled in his eyes.

_Sakura_ "You're my teammate. We're supposed to work together. We're supposed to be friends"

Images of others, the civilians, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, his friends, "What do you want from me?"

_"You're a talentless ninja; you aren't gonna last a minute out there." "Such a dobe" "Naruto you're so stupid" "Your destined to be a failure." 'Trash"_

Ignore it. He had to ignore it. Ignore the comments, ignore the pain, ignore the looks, and ignore the hurt. He refused to let the tears fall. He wouldn't be that weak anymore. He had promised himself that he would stop crying.

"I just have to prove myself to them. That's what I have to do." He said encouraging himself. He could win back their affection.

**"After 16 years you still believe you can prove anything to them. You are more of a fool then I took you for Naruto Uzumaki."** The Kyuubi's voice rumbled clear this time. Unlike before Naruto could understand everything he said.

'Shut up! You don't have a say in this fox." Naruto raged at the beast. Someone had to take his pain. Someone had to be his outlet. 'You don't know anything, they're my friends!'

Naruto wanted to deny it all. He wanted to believe with all his heart that everything was going to be okay. If things weren't okay than Naruto was lost. Who would he be without these people? How could he stand-alone again?

**"Such a stupid and naïve child you are kit." **Kyuubi narrowed his eyes in his cage. **"Do friends hit each into walls and call you demon? Do friends mock all the hard work you've ever done? Do friends talk behind your back saying how you're a talentless idiot? Do friends shove Chidori through your chest? What friends are those? Pray tell me fool I'm curious."**

Mark after mark the beast listed things that happened today, things that have happened in the past, things that Naruto had always ignored.

Naruto put his hands in his knees. He muttered to himself. "Wrong, you're wrong. They're wrong. It's not a lie. My life it's not a lie. It's not a joke." There had to be something to true. There had to be light. Naruto didn't want to be alone again. He couldn't be alone again.

He screamed at no one. Loud and ugly he screamed. No one could hear him. It didn't even matter that he screamed. Something had to give.

"I still have others I cherish. No matter what anyone else says I still have others I must protect." He had vowed not to be weak. He had vowed that no harm would come to those he dubbed 'precious'. He had to hang on to that. He wasn't going to break his vow just yet. Not yet.

_'__**Stupid child. You will learn one way or another that what I speak is true. You could have had this much easier to bear than it has to be.'**_ Kyuubi thought solemnly closing his eyes. There was no point in arguing with the blonde at this point.

"Naruto Uzumaki" An unknown voice spoke out to him. Raising his head and looking back he saw one of the Anbu. With a white cat mask and cascading purple hair she looked every bit the professional she was meant to be.

"Yes?" Even to Naruto his voice sounded stiff and distant.

"Hokage-sama requires your presence immediately." The Neko Anbu replied.

He forced a smile to his lips. "Baa-chan?" He whispered out as if testing the word. He had forgotten. Forgotten the one he also considered family. Smiling more naturally he stood to his feet. "At least I know I'm wanted there." He said mirthlessly.

Nodding in acknowledgement to the Anbu she disappeared instantly. Walking to the very edge of the cliff he looked over his village watching a spark of drive and determination burn. Yet in that drive lingered a thriving desperation.

He vowed right then and there," So long as there is someone for me to protect, someone for me to cherish, someone for me to be strong for than I will never give up. Not ever." His fists clenched and the wind blew strongly. He had to keep trying. He wouldn't fall now.

Pushing chakra to his feet he left for the Hokage Tower. Realizing this was probably going to be about Sasuke he smiled. He'd finally get a little recognition for his efforts. He'd finally see someone proud of everything he's done up to this point.

* * *

A/N - So that was chapter 3. What do ya think? Originally all of chapter 3 finished the Konoha arc, but I ended up deciding it was to long and I split it into two. Hopefully I'll have the second half up tomorrow, I just have to do a little proofreading. So yeah that's that.

Umm on to what kinda went down in this chapter the big thing I wanted to say was Anko was in the chapter. I am a pretty big fan of Anko and her character so letting me know what you think about her would be pretty great just saying. She will play a bigger role in this story as we move one and I just wanted to make note of that.

So good news about last chapter? I got reviews. Awesome! Bad news about last chapter? I got some pretty bad reviews. Not so awesome... but hey I think there's a learning curve to this and you guys leaving reviews only helps me figure it out that much faster. So bad reviews or not any reviews are accepted and valued.

Quickly going off what some of you guys said on Sakura. Umm I'm sorry? I don't really know what to tell ya. I know it was really cliché of me to use her as a catalyst character to set Naruto off, but it's how I wrote it. I don't really know what else to say about that. I wish I could have been a better writer for you, but I wasn't. I only hope I can impress you by adding some better chapters to my story.

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	4. Chapter 4

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Walking into the Hokage Tower Shizune greeted him cheerfully and Naruto had honestly smiled back at her.

"Tsunade-sama is waiting for you, so go ahead on up Naruto" He nodded his head before thanking her and leaving. Without knocking Naruto entered the familiar room in which he knew his Hokage to be waiting.

"Baa-chan?" He called out teasingly. He had to be happy for her. So he would. He smiled knowing she'd be irritated that he called her old again. He expected something would probably be thrown at him like usual. It was okay though. Naruto was ready for something that he already knew would happen.

Tsunade sat staring at him eyes stern and hard. "Don't call me that." Naruto looked surprised. Well it wasn't violent like he expected, but it was new. His heart immediately called out to him telling him it was going to happen again. He was going to be hurt again.

He brushed it off, something was wrong with Tsunade someone he held dearly. He noticed the bottles of sake around her desk. It was odd to Naruto. Shizune was usually better about keeping Tsunade under control than that. "Baa-chan you okay?" He asked.

"I suggest you don't call me that again. There will be consequences if you do not follow my orders." Again her voice held a sternness that he had never heard from her before.

"I am your superior and you will treat me as such. So it will be either Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama to a genin such as you." Naruto refused to look hurt. Not again. Even when he felt his heart clench he showed no emotion.

She had used the rank card. She had never done that before. She knew damn well to that he didn't deserve to be a genin.

"Hokage-sama" He said curtly. The bite in his voice was evident.

"I want a full explanation on your _personal_ mission to retrieve and almost _kill_ missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha." She said the words as if she had practiced them in front of a mirror.

Trying to find words Naruto spoke, "My explanation?" He said angrily. "My explanation is that I saw a chance to retrieve the teme who is my friend and a vital asset to this village and you wouldn't let me go! So I took the chances _Hokage-sama…"_ He coated the title with venom. "And I brought Sasuke back to you; I brought the sharingan back to Konoha.

"More like you tried to kill him to me genin Uzumaki." Her voice was calm as if she didn't even know why she was wasting her time. It hurt when she used his last name to address him. They were family! Why? Why did everyone he loves want to hurt him?

"I did what I had to do to get him to come back. I never once used unnecessary force. If anything _Hokage-sama _he tried to kill me" Naruto yelled. What was the point of this? Was there a point in anything he wondered.

"You will watch your tongue or face the consequences do you understand me?" Tsunade yelled with equal force back. By this point Shizune had come up to see what all the noise had been about. Instead she was horrified watching a screaming match between the people she cared for.

"Tsunade-sama…"Shizune had begun.

"Silence Shizune I am Hokage!" Tsunade snapped at her.

Naruto beyond angry retaliated at her, "Funny how you seem to have to remind everyone of that ne Tsunade-sama?" Turning her attention back to the blonde she glared at the boy.

"You disobeyed my orders, you used unnecessary force to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village and you almost cost us the sharingan." She continued to list things off. "We then have a statement from Sasuke that when he said he would return you went Kyuubi on his ass—"

"That's a fucking lie!" Naruto roared. Never! Never had that come from the raven's mouth.

"Do not interrupt me Uzumaki! You know the importance of the Sharingan to this village. When I named you successor I thought you would grow and learn under me to become a great Hokage…" She had gotten a distant look in her. Some of the anger had left her. Naruto didn't like the direction this was going.

"But I am beginning to think otherwise. With the damage seen for Sasuke Uchiha and your constant reckless actions the council and I are persuaded to believe you are nowhere fit to be Hokage of this village. We will end all training of such immediately."

No. Naruto felt something shatter inside of him. Into a million pieces you would never be able to repair this break. It just wasn't possible. Nothing about this would ever get better. Everything was gone.

"The council also believes which I am becoming inclined to as well how much you are being influenced by the fox. We will not have people such as you running around this village." People such as me? What am I? Make it stop. Just make it stop.

"Tsunade-sama! This is going way too far!" He heard Shizune call out. He saw Tsunade then flinch away as if she had been slapped by the words.

He thought he saw the sternness that he had never seen in her eyes finally leave. He looked on in a daze. It seemed as if she was trying to come to terms with what she said. Was she wrong? Am I wrong? Is anyone ever even right?

Pain. That's what was right. Being angry. That's what was right. Everything else was wrong. Everything else was wrong because everything else was a lie. The truth was that he was lie.

**"I'm sorry."** The fox inside his mind mumbled quietly. He held no love for his container, but there was some respect for the boy. Not many could go through what he had and come out like he did.

He knew better than anyone how the boy felt. How much he hurt. How much this shattered him from the inside out.

Tsunade seemed torn at what she had said. "Naruto I-I didn't mean it like that." She was ashamed. Why had she said that? She knew about his hardships about his trials so then why had she said that to the boy she viewed as a son?

"After all I've done for this village. After everything I've done for you people. You bitch…" Naruto said angrier than he had ever been.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked incredulously. Her eyes narrowed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Getting up from her chair she walked right in front of the blonde boy so they were eye to eye.

"I said you're a fucking bitch." Naruto growled out. All the warmth in his eyes had left. All the affection in his voice disappeared replaced by an iciness that shocked her.

"You little brat!" Cocking her fist back she was going to knock the living daylights out of Naruto. Maybe they could figure this out later. It would be better later.

Throwing her fist forward she expected to hit him squarely in the face. What she didn't expect though was for him to catch it. His hand wrapped around her fist painfully.

"Not this time…" She stared in shock. Never before had he tried to stop her when she went to hit him. Never in her wildest dreams did she even think Naruto was strong enough to stop her from punching him.

Using his free hand Naruto made his own hand. Cocking it backward he took his own swing at Tsunade. It was with a smile that he said, "Go to fucking hell!" as his fist connected with her face.

Tsunade went flying back crashing into her desk. Her head hurt and her ears were ringing. Her desk lay in ruins underneath her and she had been lucky she hadn't gone flying out the window. Looking back she realized it would have been a very long fall.

Moving her eyes away from what could have been she searched her room only to find Naruto already gone. Shizune lay unconscious next to the door.

Picking herself up she stood in the middle of the carnage. Flaring her chakra she called her Anbu. Neko was the first to arrive. "What the hell have I done?" She asked miserably.

"If you're planning to stop him I suggest you do it quickly." A new voice entered the scene and she recognized it instantly. A white haired man in a red and green gi sat atop the window next to her.

"Jiraiya?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Tsunade. " He said very quietly.

By then the rest of the Anbu had arrived in the room. With a confidence she did not have she managed to speak, "You are to retrieve genin Uzumaki Naruto and bring him back here as soon as possible. I want no harm done to him understood?"

With chorus of nods the Anbu disappeared in seconds after their new target. She was alone with Jiraiya now. Silence reigned.

"What the hell have you done Tsunade?" Jiraiya's voice came out as a whisper. Looking over at him she saw he hadn't even moved from his spot on the window. His tired eyes stared at the spot in where she knew Naruto to have stood.

"How much of it did you see?" She was scared to know. She almost didn't want to know.

"Every fucking second of it." Jiraiya said instantly not having to think about it. He couldn't believe it. He single handedly watched Tsunade decimate his godson with merely words. Words. It had been so simple.

He saw the light leave Naruto's eyes. He had died in that moment. Jiraiya had no doubt about that. And now the blonde was angry. Jiraiya didn't blame him.

"Why?" He asked.

"What do you mean why?" Tsunade couldn't look at Jiraiya. The disappointment on his face was meant solely for her. Never in her life had he looked at her like that.

"Was it for the council? Was it for the village? Was it for the fucking fun of it? Why did you _destroy_ my godson?" Honestly I want to know!" Jiraiya's voice was rising. He was so angry. So very angry.

"I-I don't know" Tsunade answered. Faster than she could even react Jiraiya held her by the shoulders and the look on his face made her regret everything.

"Don't give me that bullshit Tsunade! Tell me why!" He yelled.

Finding her backbone again Tsunade answered. "I couldn't  
take it okay? I was getting shit from the council. I was getting shit from civilians; even my own ninja didn't want him! They all said he deserved it! He deserved to be punished." She had started crying at this point.

"He hurt the fucking Uchiha" She mocked their words as if they were in front of her. "He should be banished. He deserved it. All of it! I couldn't take it Jiraiya… I just couldn't take it."

She started hiccupping. She hadn't meant it. She hadn't meant to hurt Naruto. She hadn't meant those hurtful and nasty words. She was just so tired.

"I was so tired Jiraiya. I just wanted it to stop and the only way to do it was to hurt Naruto. And the more they said all those things about him the more I just wanted to believe them to get it done with! That's why." She finished bawling.

Jiraiya's face softened. Releasing his grip on his old teammate she slid to the ground crying. Turning away he looked out the window to the village. He had a foreboding feeling. Nothing felt right.

If he guessed correctly on what Naruto was probably thinking then he knew the gaki was leaving. He was leaving and he wasn't coming back. The sun to Konoha was leaving.

"What the hell have you done hime? Jiraiya said more to himself than anything. He couldn't stay angry at Tsunade. He just couldn't, especially when she was like this and already punishing herself.

Disappointed he was and would be for a long time, but never angry. It didn't help that Jiraiya felt as much of a cause as she did. He could have stepped in. He should have stepped in. Instead he had listened to a toad and just watched.

_Flashback_

_"Pa? Ma? What's going on?" Jiraiya asked confused. He had just been reversed summon to Mount Myoboku. _

_Pa looked solemn. "A prophecy has been made Jiraiya- boy." Ma wouldn't look at Jiraiya. The older man looked on curiously. _

_"Are you going to tell me what it is?" He asked. _

_"It has to do with Naruto-boy" Jiraiya got serious after that. He was very protective of his godson whether the boy knew he was his godson or not. _

_"What is it?" He asked hesitantly. From previous prophecies he had determined Naruto as the Prophecy Child. He was sure of it. Naruto would be the one to change the world._

_"We cannot tell you." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that. He was the toad sage rarely was he ever not told anything._

_"And why not?"_

_"Because we are merely to keep you from interfering with it." Jiraiya did not like that one bit. Not at all. If they had to stop him from messing this new prophecy up then he knew it was something he would not like._

_"The beginning of the prophecy will take place soon. Very soon. So I will accompany you to Konoha. I will make sure you do not interfere." Pa said with no happiness to it._

_"I don't like this Pa." _

_"Neither do I Jiraiya boy."_

_End Flashback_

It had been from there that they had come back to Konoha. They had gone to see Tsunade to inform her of the new development and found the mess had just begun. Jiraiya had been ready to barge in and make hell, but Pa had stopped him.

_Flashback_

_"It had happened sooner than I expected." The toad said._

_"You're joking right? You can't expect me not to fix this! I can stop it now Pa! I can't let this go! I can't let Naruto go!" The elderly toad didn't look at Jiraiya._

_"You and Naruto-boy have sacrificed much for this village for peace. This is merely one more trial for the both of you." Pa stated._

_"And what if I won't do it huh? What if I don't let Naruto make the sacrifice? Why is it always him?" Jiraiya questioned trying to make sense of this. _

_He stared through the window watching the scene between Tsunade and Naruto play out. They were screaming now. Shizune had entered into the fray to he noted sadly. _

_"You will make the right choice Jiraiya boy. This is merely the beginning and Naruto has a long road ahead of him." _

_"Will he come out of this alive? Will Naruto be able to do this alone? Tell me Pa, promise me that he will be okay." _

_"I can't do that because I'm not sure. But if he does come out of this alive Jiraiya boy he will not be the same." Pa went home after that. In a poof of smoke he had left Jiraiya to decide the outcome of what was to be._

_With creases of frustration he sat behind closed windows. One tear rolled down his face. His fit tightened and he felt his nails dig into his skins. There were so many sacrifices in his life his sensei, Orochimaru, his student, and now his godson? Could he really do this?_

_"I'm sorry Naruto."_

_End Flashback_

Storm clouds began toppling over the village_. _When the rain started it was soft and light soon enough though it began pouring. Jiraiya thought maybe Konoha was crying.

Even now he wanted to go bring Naruto back. He wished he had stepped in with all his heart. No stupid prophecy was worth it.

He hoped beyond hope that Anbu caught him. Yet he knew no matter how skilled the Anbu they wouldn't catch Naruto. Not in a billion years. And no matter how much he might want otherwise, he had no intention of helping them.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could back to his meager apartment. He only needed a few items and then he would be set. The flow of tears that streamed down his face never stopped though. No matter how many times he furiously swiped them away.

Finally reaching his house he flew up the stairs and slammed the door open. The ratty view of his home came into full view.

'Looks like the villagers already got to my apartment' He thought bitterly. Scribbled across the wall were obscenities and curses over and over. In one place there even seemed to be a hastily and crudely drawn picture of him in flames.

"How quaint" He said sarcastically. Figuring he didn't have all day before Tsunade would start tailing his ass with Anbu he began looking around for the stuff he needed.

Even though the villagers had all but destroyed everything visible within the apartments Naruto had gotten smarter over the years. In little places all over there were hidden compartments of everything he held precious.

Making his way into the room he went over to a corner. Kicking at the wood beneath his feet he waited until one of them popped open revealing a hidden stash of items.

The frog wallet he had cherished as a child was filled to the brim with cash. It would definitely come in handy in the next few days.

Lying next to it were five storage scrolls containing various amounts of weapons he had found over the years. Attaching them to his hips or stuffing them in his pockets he quickly moved on to the next stash.

Going next to his closet he grabbed a bag that wasn't as destroyed as some of the others. Next he made his way over to a section of the wall that had been inscribed with colorful language. He pressed down on a hidden square.

With a pop a piece of the wall fell off. Ignoring it he found his hidden food stocks. Ration bars were tucked neatly away, but Naruto grabbed them by the handful shoving them into his filthy bag.

The next items that had been stored in the very back of the wall pocket he could barely bring himself to touch. Picture frames of him with many different people in Konoha he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at them.

He started to question himself again. Could he bring himself to leave so many people? They were his friends' right?

**"Didn't you call the pink haired banshee, the old hag, porn reading teacher, and the snake's boy toy your friends?" **Kyuubi asked incredulously.

"Fuck you" Naruto muttered. Did everything have to be a lie though? Were any of his bonds real? Naruto felt his anger grow. Yet with his anger his sorrow grew in equal parts. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

He couldn't do that though. He couldn't afford to. At least he couldn't do it yet. Grabbing all of the frames with one hand he threw them all on the bed. He grabbed two of them immediately.

One of them was when he was a kid wearing the Hokage hat next to the Sandaime Hokage. He still held the old man close to heart.

The other one was with Jiraiya. He had been sharing a popsicle with his perverted sensei and it had been one of the best days of his life. He stuffed them both into his bag. He just couldn't get rid of those.

Three more pictures he wouldn't take with him. Laying them out in a line on his bed he stared hard for what seemed like an eternity.

The very first picture was taken when Team 7 had first been formed. Kakashi was there with his eye smile, Sasuke and himself had been glaring at each other with Sakura smiling between the both of us. He flipped it over laying it face down.

"We were never a team from the start." Naruto said aloud coming to the realization of this truth. He let the tears come freely down his face this time. He had wanted them so much to be like a family. He had thought of them as a family and that had been one giant lie.

The second picture he had the urge to burn and rip like a small child in a temper tantrum. Naruto stood smiling with Tsunade and Jiraiya smirking in the background along with Shizune and Tonton.

Looking at one person in particular he felt his heart clench painfully. She had been the final straw. He could take no more after her. He had no words to hold his anger at the person he had taken so close in his heart. Wordlessly he placed the picture face down.

The final picture that lay face up hurt him the most. It was a group picture of what many of the villagers had dubbed the Konoha 12. With the sole exception of Sasuke Team 8, Team 10, Bushy Brow's Team, and Team 7 with the addition of Sai and his weird smile had been there.

Naruto saw himself there in the middle of everyone with a giant smile on his face. They were all supposedly his friends. He thought they were his friends.

"Yet whenever I truly needed you none of you were there for me. I was always alone. I just never knew it." He said solemnly

Naruto had always wished and prayed every day that he could be normal like everyone else. He wanted to have friends, have family and live happily, but he couldn't even get that. Forcing his hands atop the picture he laid it face down.

"It's time for me to move on…" Naruto shakily told himself. He wanted to believe in those words too. He wanted to move one, but he knew in is heart he hadn't taken his words to heart yet.

His heart was still in the picture with his friends around him and for that he hated himself and everyone he thought he knew.

**"You need to get going" **The Kyuubi said softly in his head. Naruto finally took notice that ever since the fight with Sasuke Kyuubi hadn't been nice, but nicer in a way. At first it had irritated him, but with no one there but Kyuubi he took some comfort from the company.

"I know" he replied. Staring at the three face down pictures one more time Naruto picked up his bag and ran out the door.

Naruto felt as though he should have looked back. Given his old shitty apartment one last look, but he couldn't. He felt that if he did he might not be able to leave it behind.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto called out under his breath. Noiselessly four clones of Naruto popped up beside him. Looking at each of them he nodded stiffly.

"You know what to do?" He asked. Four nods of affirmation were his response. Each of the clones branched off in a direction. Hopefully that would lead some of the other ninja off his trail for a while.

Watching until all of his clones were out of sight he took off. Pushing all his chakra to his feet he made his way to the exit of his old life.

Gate finally in sight he figured with all the commotion going it wouldn't be too much trouble getting past it especially if the gate guards were Izumo and Kotetsu. He was almost there when he heard his name called out.

"Naruto-nissan!" Konohamaru called out. Moegi and Udon right behind him. "Naruto-niisan please!" Konohamaru pleaded.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to ignore the boy. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. Naruto wondered just how much they had already heard.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Konohamaru begged. Naruto could see the tears that stung in the corners of the boy's eyes. Moegi and Udon didn't look far from tears either.

Naruto looked on at them with indifference. When he left they probably wouldn't ever see them again, there was no reason to leave them thinking anything different.

"Tell you what?"Naruto asked. Konohamaru lashed out at him.

"Tell me that you're not leaving the village! Tell me it isn't true!" Konohamaru started crying, but tried to hide it. "Show me that all those idiots were lying when they said the demon was leaving the village."

Shutting his eyes tight against some unknown enemy he looked at the ground and tried to wipe away his tears.

"Boss you're not gonna leave us are you?" Moegi began hesitantly. Udon wouldn't even face him. Naruto thought it was because Udon already knew. One look at the blonde and you knew. Konohamaru and Moegi had always been a little stubborn though.

"Coarse he's not!" Konohamaru had begun to sob. "It's Naruto-niisan!" He's going to become Hokage!" Naruto thought that his little brother was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Moegi.

Naruto looked at his three students. Whether or not they knew it after today he loved them. He knew for a fact they would all grow into strong shinobi maybe even stronger than him.

Especially Konohamaru. He was going to be a second coming of his grandfather. He would bet on it without a doubt. Naruto only hoped that he would get to live to see it.

**"Those pathetic masked shinobi are gaining on our location kit. You will only last so long against them in your current condition." **Kyuubi told forebodingly. Naruto nodded and silently thanked the fox for the heads up. It was time for him to go.

"Kono…" Naruto softly chanted. All three of them looked up when he spoke. "Goodbye." The three hadn't even noticed that Naruto had created three kage bunshins behind them. They were still genin after all he guessed.

With a swift chop to the neck all three of them were out. Catching them before they fell the clones sat them down gently before dispelling.

Naruto finished with that once again took off to the gates. He had expected to see Izumo and Kotetsu, but what he got were two unfamiliar chunin sleeping on the job. Naruto took it in stride. It just made things a whole lot much easier.

Flying through the gates of his home village Naruto took to the trees. Against his better judgment he spared one glance back on his old home. One glance was all it took for the pain to come rearing its ugly head back.

The betrayal, the hurt, the pain, but most of all the love he once held for this place. All the emotions burned his heart like fire. If there was one thing he would ever remember it would be how he felt right now.

Maybe it was because of all these emotions that Naruto never noticed the man who stood hidden away in the tree leaves.

"Be safe you stupid little gaki because you have a long path ahead of you." Jiraiya spoke the words hoping that they would somehow guard the boy he viewed as his own grandson. Smiling it hadn't been too hard to figure out where the boy would go after the Hokage Tower.

He had tailed Naruto up until the gates where he had put the unsuspecting chunin guards asleep with a genjutsu.

"I'll keep them off your trail as long as I can." With those final words he began his walk back into the village. He wondered what he'd tell the Anbu looking for Naruto.

Maybe he'd say that he saw him heading towards the hot springs. Seriously who doesn't love the hot springs? Jiraiya grinned lecherously.

Some things just wouldn't change. Looking back at the disappearing form of his apprentice he didn't know how long it would be till he saw him again, but he knew he would see him. One day. He would just have to wait a little while.

It was there though that he promised to himself and to Naruto that until that day when master and student met again he would get stronger. He would be the man ready to take on the world with Naruto if he ever needed him. Jiraiya would never sit and watch destiny rule his family again.

"Naruto I believe in you. You're going to take this world by storm."

* * *

A/N - Okay Chapter 4 has been accomplished. Tell me what you think. Cuz your guys reviews have been really motivating me to try and post some new chapters.

Going along with the chapter Tsunade did up end being the last straw for Naruto like you most likely presumed. I thought it was just the final climatic thing to where Naruto no longer believed he had anything left. I also added Jiraiya's little tidbit with the prophecy because I have future plans for that one.

Next chapter will finally start the time-skip. Things are gonna really start rolling and your either going to like it or your not. I'm hoping that you like it. But keep reviewing cause that helps me more than anything else in the world.

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	5. Chapter 5

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Six Years Later

"Of all the jobs to get stuck with…" Shikamaru sighed as he tried to keep pace with his Hokage Tsunade. Her other chosen escort Anko Mitarashi hadn't made the newly young jonin's life any easier either. The trio had been hopping through the tree tops for what seemed like hours now.

Glancing at the older women in front of him he noticed them chatting away as if it wasn't completely freezing. They seemed impervious to almost everything while Shikamaru didn't think things could possibly be worse.

"Oi lazy ass, are we going too fast for you?" The trench coat wearing jonin cackled with glee. Forcing chakra to her feet Shikamaru was forced to watch as the woman started to speed away.

Tsunade right on her tail didn't even seem to notice the change in speed. He sighed. His Hokage had to like Anko better than him. There was just no other way she could seem so immune to his troubles.

Rolling his eyes he figured it was a girl thing. In the end it was always a girl thing. They seemed to enjoy sticking together and hunting men in packs. Frustrated the pine-apple haired man groaned.

"Women are so troublesome." He muttered under his breath thinking no one would hear him. Continuing to hop along the branches he wondered why life seemed to dislike him so much.

It was for this reason that he failed to realize one of the branches he put his foot on wasn't made entirely of wood. In place where bark should have been a large coiled snake lay on top waiting.

Shikamaru let out a less than manly scream as the snake snapped at him teeth gleaming. The creature hissed in anger and Shikamaru didn't like the glint in its eyes one bit.

In attempt to dodge the ferocious reptile trying to bite his balls off the jonin missed the next branch. Needless to say the fall to the ground was longer than he imagined.

With a loud thump Shikamaru's back met the embrace of the hard earth covered in snow. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed while laying painfully on the ground were the lack of clouds in the sky.

"I heard that gaki!" Anko yelled back at the fallen boy in a sing-song voice. Even from his spot on the ground he could hear Tsunade-sama scolding Anko for her little prank. He knew silently though that she too was mocking him.

"Fucking hell" Shikamaru cursed. Were all women going to be the end of him? Seriously what had he ever done to deserve this?

Shivering in the snow Shikamaru right then and there decided he hated The Land of Iron. It was too damn cold for anybody to live in.

Even with all the extra layers of clothes he had put on it still felt as if he was being frozen alive. Worse he still couldn't manage the concept of 'no clouds' to gaze at. What kind of freaky hell was this?

Staring at the _cloudless_ sky he was unwilling to get up. He didn't care if he fell behind the two women. They would come back to retrieve him eventually. And if they didn't… well Shikamaru didn't seem to mind that option to much either.

Yet it was then that his ear decided to twitch. He heard something. It sounded almost like a low chuckling. There was something out of place though. The chuckling definitely sounded like a man.

The last time he had checked Tsunade-sama and Anko had _clearly_ been women and even that was a topic that delved too far into it would cause him copious amounts of pain. So what was this? Was he so low that the trees laughed at him now?

"Shikamaru" A voice called out. Okay. Not a tree. Definitely not a tree.

Shinobi senses finally kicking into overtime Shikamaru bounced to his feet in seconds. Kunai now in hand he scanned the area for a threat. He'd been caught off guard but he would not be caught unprepared for the situation.

For a minute it truly did seem as if no one was there. Then his wary eyes finally caught sight of the object he was looking for. In the tree tops staring down at him was a man or at least what he thought was a man.

The figure was covered head to toe in a large black cloak. It eerily reminded him of the one Akatsuki always wore except with a large hood. His eyebrows narrowed in frustration as he found even the man's face was covered by a mask. Not a single part of his body was visible.

'Where's my support when I need it?' He thought bitterly. Gripping his kunai at the hilt Shikamaru threw it at him fully expecting the cloaked figure to dodge it.

They would test each other. Shikamaru knew this man couldn't do anything drastic. Not if he wanted to attract any attention over to the area. Shikamaru had the advantage or at least he thought.

Watching the kunai fly he waited for the man to dodge and the kunai to slide noisily into the tree. His mind was already working in overtime to plan the next ten moves of the encounter.

It was what Shikamaru was good at it. He planned and he won. Everything always worked so long as Shikamaru could think. Everything else was just a pawn waiting to be manipulated.

So his eyes widened with surprise when instead he watched the man catch it with one finger. Right through the opening in the hilt he caught the kunai as if it was a play toy.

Even after that the man just stood casually allowing the caught kunai to spin freely in circles around his finger. It was if he could see the man's playful smirk through his mask. It drove Shikamaru insane.

He'd had no luck today at all. This just seemed like the icing on the cake. What irritated the jonin the most was this meeting seemed like a game to the mysterious man.

"…Shikamaru" The pine-apple haired man was surprised to hear his name come from the mysterious figure. It was as if he was testing it out on his tongue. Did he know him?

"What do you want?" Shikamaru demanded. His cold calculating eyes tried to dissect the man. There was no time to waste. Not a single second. Who was this man? And more importantly why does he seem to know him?

He supposed the man knowing his name could be explained through the bingo book; however it had been quite some time since his name had been added into the new addition. He was stuck as the chief analyzer with his father so there was never much time to go into the field anymore.

The man he scrutinized was silent. If anything, to Shikamaru the guy seemed confused. Shikamaru wondered what there was to be confused about. If anyone was allowed to be confused it was him damn it. He had attacked Shikamaru, not the other way around.

"I don't particularly enjoy repeating myself because I find it very troublesome so I'll ask one more time. What do you want?" Shikamaru emphasized his question as if he was speaking to a young child.

He didn't like not knowing things. When you knew something you could plan accordingly. When you didn't know something you usually died. That was how things worked in the shinobi world.

"I-" The man started slowly, "I couldn't pass up the chance to visit an old friend."

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the way he had said the word friend with more than a little detachment. It was as if he didn't particularly care for the word in itself.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked bewildered though. _'An old friend…?'_ He knew he had some pretty messed up friends, but as far as he was concerned none of them looked like a damn creeper.

This mission officially sucked. It was beyond troublesome. Why was he even here again anyway? He could have been at home asleep.

_'Oh yeah..'_ he thought bitterly, _'Asuma-sensei practically demanded that I go in his stead.'_ If there was one thing he would do when he got home it would be to make sure Asuma Sarutobi paid. _Dearly_.

Anko's voice suddenly called out from behind him. "Oi! What the hell gaki? You were supposed to follow us after you fell!"

"Kami I think he's worse than his father. Seriously even Shikaku wasn't this bad." Tsunade's irritation was audible. Hearing them rustle through the foliage nearby he turned to warn them of the possible enemy.

"Tsunade-sama possible threa-" His warning died in his throat when he turned to find his attacker had already gone. It was if he had never been there in the first place.

Why? Oh Kami why did it have to be him? He had been there. Shikamaru knew he had been there. For Kami's sake he had even semi-talked to the strange man.

"Gaki," Anko started, "Don't you know it's not nice to take your anger out on trees? What did they ever do to your sorry ass?" Anko's grin was clear as day.

He knew she had spotted his weapon lodged in the tree above. She had seen the kunai that had previously been held captive by the cloaked man.

"Let's just get moving. We're going to be late as it is." Tsunade said slowly almost unsure of what she was seeing. Shikamaru didn't miss the incredulous look his Hokage shot him.

_'Great…'_ Shikamaru thought, _'Now my Hokage thinks I'm insane.'_ That was perfect. He hadn't even made it to the Kage Summit yet and this whole trip had already been dubbed a bust in his opinion.

Watching the women leave him behind once again he followed slowly. His mind was a blur with racing thoughts. Next stop was the Kage Summit.

Forgetting about his previous encounter in the woods he focused on the real mission. Whether he liked it or not he was going to have to get serious soon. A Kage Summit was no place to joke.

The topic itself had been called to the forefront by the Raikage, but it had been something that secretly all the Kages had been questioning. It still didn't change the fact that Shikamaru didn't want to go and listen to them bitch about a vigilante.

Troublesome as it was Shikamaru did to some degree understand the problem created. This man—they assumed it was a man—both helped and hurt the Five Great Villages.

To Shikamaru the guy seemed a little indecisive about his decisions. You either played the bad guy or the good guy, but you couldn't be both. More importantly it wasn't smart to piss off the strongest ninjas in history while you were at it.

But hey, if the guy wanted to play hero Shikamaru was more than game to stay out of his way. It wasn't really his problem to fix, yet it seemed as if his village wanted to force it on to him anyway. The Kages didn't like this hero and he was about to get hell for it.

Shikamaru had left the clearing behind. Discreetly though not wanting to be caught, he glanced back towards the area. A chill ran up his spine. Dark and cold he couldn't help but think they were being watched. He sensed no other presences by them, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

His now mind flew to the man he had met before. Shikamaru was sure he had been real without a doubt. The mysterious figure invaded his mind with questions that he could not answer.

He had called Shikamaru an old friend. The words confused him. Yet thinking back to his encounter there was something about him. There was something about him that seemed familiar. So then why for the life of him could he not pinpoint where?

Sighing he knew there was no point. Following closely behind his Hokage and the reckless Anko his mind was a mess. One thing was clear though.

Over anything else he knew for a fact that this meeting between the Kages was going to be more than he bargained for. If he was right it was going to be more than any of them had bargained for.

"Damn this troublesome mission" Shikamaru said softly under his breath. Too many things just weren't adding up. Too many new factors just kept appearing.

It almost seemed as they were trying to deal with the problem but were only able to see half of it. They were being set up to fail.

Looking to the sky he missed the clouds. They had always calmed his raging nerves in the past. Shivering from the onslaught of snow Shikamaru cursed the Samurai for living in such an inhabitable area. He really did hate the cold.

* * *

On the other side of the forest sat a lone figure. His back leant against the cool bark and he sat high above the ground on a branch. In the distance the towering build of the castle that was the Samurai's fortress stood.

A rush of memories came back to him. His shadow clone on the east side of the forest had seemingly run out of chakra. The figure frowned beneath his masked.

"_That was not a part of the plan"_ He thought mirthlessly. His legs swung on either side of the branch. At a distance no one would see the figure. He seemingly disappeared into the background.

Covered from head to toe he wore a long black cloak. The cloth ended right at his ankles while the sleeves engulfed his hands in the shadows. A hood was constantly worn preventing any hair from poking out.

To finish it off he wore a mask to cover his face. With a rounded muzzle it extended far from his face. Pointed ears garnered the sides of the porcelain item. Finally the slit eye holes were devoured by the shadows making them nothing more than a lost cause.

Everything about the man was forgettable. Nothing really stuck out. Nothing was memorable. He simple wanted to fade out of existence. He was there one moment and then he was gone.

Yet even the best of criminals could not shy away from having some identity. Some spark that made him unique, something that made him alive to others and not nearly the myth that they believed. On his otherwise crystal white mask a red messy smile extended far past the corners of its carved lips.

_"It's not a part of the mask." _People had whispered. "_So then how did it get there?"_ There were rumors on how the mask was cursed. Or how it was the blood of those he had killed. There had even been talk of how he was simply insane. But the answer was simple. He had just drawn it on.

Bright and unforgettable it abolished the thing he had set out to originally do. Becoming unnoticeable became the impossible. He had created an identity. With one simple red line he became terrifyingly real.

The man who smiled when nothing was good was the man who brought you to your eternal rest. If you saw the red smile of the devil then you were already dead.

That's what he heard around town these days. It was quite funny how folk tales worked like that. Over and over it reminded him of a mantra almost. A voice began speaking in his mind.

** "You don't have to do this Naruto."** The Kyuubi rarely ever spoke his real name anymore. He only ever said it when he wanted Naruto to know he was dead serious.

Knowing this when the Kyuubi spoke Naruto would drop his musings and listen. Kyuubi was his partner, and he was his.

"I know." Naruto said the words softly.

Looking at the giant Samurai castle ahead he knew it wouldn't be difficult to get in. Within the six years he'd been traveling he'd snuck in and out of the fortress a dozen of times.

He'd gone in learning their techniques, understanding their beliefs, and at some point he'd gone in to create some sort of honor for himself.

There were many stories to his travels not all of them so pretty, either way they ended with him here right now. All of his stories and travels led to this. This single mission that he had created.

**"Then why are you doing this?" **The giant fox genuinely asked. Sometimes his container confused even him.

Naruto chuckled. Looking at the snow filled sky it reminded him of something. It was something that he held on to dearly. Sometimes it felt as if it was all he had to hold on to.

"I have an obligation Kurama" Naruto said using the fox's real name. It hadn't been too long into his journey that the fox had told him his name. It had been a changing point in their relationship, one for the better.

**"One of these days I am going to wipe your memories of that child."** Kurama said sighing in his cage. Over the years they had been traveling he had pondered his container.

Of all the containers he could have gotten he received the on that had some kind of self-duty. He'd wondered if he'd have liked a selfish container better, one that had truly only cared for himself. Or maybe a self-titled one that just sat on his ass all day. That would have been nice to.

Even still, looking at the man before him and watching him grow he wouldn't have wanted any other container but Naruto. He'd never admit it, but Kurama had become attached to the kid.

"Oh be quiet." He shushed. "You liked her just as much as I did you stupid fox. She saved your furry ass as much as she saved mine." Kurama knew he was right.

That girl had saved both of them. She had set Naruto back straight and she had been the miracle he had prayed for in those hard times.

Yet she also caused him to remember. Kurama thought it was best Naruto didn't remember sometimes. All that was in the boy's past was pain. Pain wasn't something anyone needed to remember.

**"If you go in there the chance of your identity being discovered…"** He let the rest of the sentence hang. He wanted Naruto to fill in the blanks for himself.

Naruto sat still letting the wind blow by him. It wasn't as if he didn't know the consequences of his actions. Yet it was already too late to change courses.

Long ago he had set off a chain event of reactions and now that he'd started he couldn't stop. He knew that more than anything.

"It's a possibility." His voice was even holding almost no emotion.

Kurama sighed at the boy's apparent disregard for everything. He was acting as if he was prepared for all the consequences of going through with his plan.

He knew he wasn't. Not in the slightest. Things like this just weren't that simple. Silence reigned between the two beings. Opposite ends of the spectrum one believed he was ready to take the step forward. The other believed they needed to take a step back again. Progression came with time not will.

"Why did I go and see Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his friend. Even he didn't know what he heard in his voice asking it aloud. Was there resentment, bitterness, anger, sorrow? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was fear.

What did Shikamaru represent? Simple. Shikamaru represented Konoha. So did that mean he was afraid to see Konoha again?

**"You ask me as if I know everything kit. I can't always know what goes through your mind."** Shaking his head at the boy the fox laid his head down on the green grass beneath him.

It had been sometime since Naruto had changed his dank mindscape into something much more comfortable for the giant had to admit that anything would have been better than the sewer and cage that he had previously dwelled in. Yet he never thought possible for what the boy had given him.

Open grass and blue skies there was food for him to hunt and eat and then water to drink. As a being of chakra he shouldn't technically need any of it. It was still nice though.

Even the bars had been replaced by a small collar. Naruto had really pulled through for him.

The blonde watched a bird fly high in the sky. It looked like a little dot in the vast white ocean of the snow. He snorted before his eyes drifted to the ground. His mind swam in a sea of impossible questions.

"Have I really not changed at all?" He reprimanded himself in whispers. His eyes came in and out of focus. He eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "…at all? Am I really still the same boy I was?"

His breaths became shallow. Small puffs of air appeared in front of the masked man in little storm clouds. "Pathetic."

Kurama closed his eyes sadly. It seemed as if another episode was to occur. It wasn't fair how much pain his container was in. Yet he knew better than anybody that there were some things that took more than time to heal.

They had traveled so far, they had shared stories and memories, they had experienced more than Kurama thought any normal ninja would dream of. This boy here had really changed him. It hurt him to see him so in pain.

**"You are still so angry kit, so angry and sad that you don't even realize it."** Kurama's words rang clear in Naruto's head.

The blonde boy shut his eyes from the world. Shaking his head furiously his hands roamed through his hidden blonde locks in frustration. It was like someone was squeezing all the life out of his heart.

**"I'm going to sleep kit. Don't get into too much trouble."** He knew his words were already lost to the boy. He was already too caught up in his past, but he couldn't bring himself to watch the boy tear himself in two.

Naruto could help every single person in the world, change them for the better and make them see a different light. When it came to himself though it was like the young man locked himself in a prison and threw away the key. He wanted to shoulder his burden alone.

A soundless scream passed through his Naruto's lips. Confusion and heartbreak seemed to play a melody within the sorrowful cry. Memories played in his mind.

Over and over memories were all that stared him in the eyes. Everything all at once had come back to the forefront of his mind.

The isolation as a child, the Sandaime, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Pein, Gaara all of them back in an instant. It all seemed to be stuck on replay.

"Go away!" He said to no one. "I don't want these anymore! I don't want them." He yelled. "Make it stop…please" His roar was deafening. Tears threatened to spill on his face, but he tore his mask off in a fit to reach the tears before they descended. He scratched at them refusing to let them fall.

It shouldn't be like this. He had come to terms with his leaving so many years ago. He had come to terms with his life. He didn't want them to haunt him anymore. He just wanted them to go away.

His face visible to the cool air he felt the breeze on his cheek. It was cold. His blue eyes were hollow even he knew that. He stopped looking into mirrors long ago. He couldn't stand the reflection that stared back at him.

"Who am I?" He asked himself. His ears were ringing with a sound he didn't know and his head pounded into his skull.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Nodding he tried to give himself reassurance to his reality, to his truth. Yet another question burned in his mind.

"Who is Naruto Uzumaki?" He didn't know. He didn't know who that man was anymore. Maybe once he had, but no longer.

The bird that had been flying in the sky earlier came down and perched beside him. It looked at him questioningly. The memories were finally starting to fade. The ringing was faint and quiet.

He licked his chapped lips. Taking a breath he steadied his breathing. There was something wrong with him.

On a mental or psychological level maybe, but Naruto knew there was something wrong with him. He wouldn't weigh his needs on the balance with others though. He would live and he would die. Simple as that.

The bird came closer to him. He shooed it away with his hands. Flapping its wings the tiny creature made a big show, but stayed where she landed. Hopping back and forth it stared at Naruto with beady eyes.

"Fuck you chicken" He cursed in irritation at the bird. Sighing to himself he realized that he was arguing with a bird. Favoring to now ignore the winged beast he took out a kunai and played with it in his hands.

Closing his eyes he enjoyed the moment of peace he had, the moment of clarity. It wasn't often that he was to experience this anymore. And in the coming days there wouldn't be any more to have.

Unconsciously he began to hum a melody he once knew as a child. He didn't really recall where he had heard the tune only that it made him feel better. It made him feel warm in these cold days.

He had almost dropped his kunai when the annoying bird next to him began to sing along with him. His exposed blue eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

"The hell…" Naruto said. When the bird had finished a round of the tune he would just start again. Slightly amused Naruto licked his lips again. Trying to whistle this time he failed miserably. It just didn't sound as pretty as when the bird did it.

The bird seemed to agree as it stopped its singing. Hopping closer to him, it began to peck at his unsuspecting hand. Giving a small yelp of pain he grabbed the now bruised hand as the bird took off to the skies.

Holding his still hurt hand he smiled gently. "Stupid bird." He muttered.

Standing up from the branch he'd been sitting on for the past two hours he jumped down to the snow covered ground. He began the long walk to the fortress of the Samurai.

The Kage Summit would be starting soon and it seemed as if he was going to be a little late. His feet crunched loudly in the already hardening snow. Grabbing his mask he placed it securely back on to his face.

**_"You know you don't have to do this Naruto." _**Kurama's words from earlier drifted in his head. **_"We can still just keep on running. You don't owe these people anything."_**

Sighing Naruto spoke to himself, "I know my friend oh how I know" The words were soft and gentle. His footsteps slowed and he seemed almost ready to stop, but with memories of a small young girl his next words kept his feet moving forward.

"I have an obligation."

* * *

A/N - And there is Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to get up I've been kinda busy with training, but it is now up nonetheless. So going off of this chapter I really didn't put to much into it because next chapter is going to kind of explain the story in a whole lot more detail in the future plot overall.

Another thing is I probably won't be showing a lot of the background of Naruto during his whole MIA time unless needed in a small flashback. That's going to be a more major thing in the next chapter. The whole background with his training would be a lot of writing and I'm not sure if I want to add that in here or delve off for that to be a side story of prequel to this story. It'll be up to you guys I guess.

If your confused on the whole 'obligation' thing we got going on that's again a part of his past and I'm still debating on whether or not to make a chapter on its own now about it or waiting till later to talk about it. It will play a major role in who Naruto is now and how he has changed from his time in Konoha.

Well, that's about it I think. Leave a review if you can, critiques, ideas, or thoughts are appreciated. Stick with me and I guess I'll see you next chapter.

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	6. Chapter 6

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

The 1st year

Naruto opened his eyes. Immediately he recoiled. Light shone in his face. It burnt his pale skin. Where was he? He couldn't really remember. Then again there were a lot of things he couldn't remember these days.

His body was motionless as his eyes roamed the area calmly. He was on a street. It smelt vile as he watched people walk pass. His body lay on a wall. His back propped against it he momentarily noticed that he was sitting in his own vomit.

A wane smile crept on to his face. He remembered now. It had only taken a few moments. He had been at another bar last night. He had drunk more than he should have. He always did that now and as soon as he was intoxicated he always started fights.

Last night had been bad. He had long since stopped using his ninjutsu sticking to all out brawling instead. It made him feel better that way. It helped him forget a little bit more.

Either way when Naruto had picked a fight with a man last night he had gotten into more trouble than he needed. One man wouldn't have been a problem. One man and six of his friends were another story.

They had beaten him in front of everyone. Then they took his money. They spat at his face calling him vulgar names. Then he remembered getting thrown out of the bar. From there Naruto figured he had just crawled to the wall and passed out.

_"How long has it been? How long has it been since I abandoned Konoha? _" He felt dizzy. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He didn't want to eat. In all honesty he didn't want to live.

Naruto Uzumaki was a broken man. He'd lost his home, his family, his life. He had nothing. Was there a point in living when you had nothing to live for? He always asked himself this. After thinking about it he always came to the same answer.

_No._

In the year that he had run away he couldn't recall more than a few memories. They all involved him getting drunk and then getting his ass handed to him. He couldn't really sleep for memories haunted his slumber.

They were fading though. His memories were slowly leaving him. He was becoming man with no future and no past. It was what he wanted. He wanted to die. He didn't really know when he decided this, but now sitting on the ground he was sure of it.

_"Right here. This is where I will die."_ Naruto felt something hit his head. Looking down he saw money on the ground. He didn't move to pick it up. This had happened often. People took enough pity toss some money, but not to really stop and help.

Something he had come to understand was that the world was cruel. There weren't good people in this world. They did not exist. His beliefs back as a ninja had been naïve and foolish. There was no peace in a world of hate.

Hate was vile and cold. Everyone hated. No one _wanted _peace that was the thing. They were happy being cruel and hatefully. They were _happy. _At one time this realization would have infuriated Naruto, would have driven him to change the world.

Yet Naruto was not the same boy he was a year ago. No, that boy had died long ago. Mentally he had died and only this hollow shell of a body remained. Soon even that would die.

Now Naruto could care less what people did. Who they hurt, who they killed it didn't matter. It was all a cycle of hate. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to.

Lying on the wall Naruto closed his eyes. He did not plan to open them again. His skin had long since paled no longer the deep tan it had been. His blonde hair had lost its shine and was dirty with blood and sweat.

His blue eyes were hollow. He wasn't really always there too caught up in his own thoughts. His body which had once been trained and molded into strength was weak. All the strength had left his arms and legs.

By any bystander he already seemed dead. His body was lifeless as he sat unmoving. And if he were any normal person he would have been dead. But he wasn't normal. No matter how much he wished he was.

**"Boy get up." **Someone still wanted Naruto to live.

_"Not for my well-being though."_ Naruto thought mirthlessly.

**"Get up."** The fox's voice was tired. Even he had a limit and Naruto had been pushing them. The only reason he still lived that he still breathed in this world was because the fox had kept him alive. After all, if he died the fox went with him.

_"Would that be such a bad thing though?"_ Wasn't the fox the source of his misery? The reason he'd been betrayed over and over and over. Maybe.

Yet the more Naruto thought about it the more he thought that if they had really loved him, really acknowledged him then the fox wouldn't have mattered.

**"Uzumaki! Do something!" **He heard the fox hiss. The chakra being was so weak that Naruto knew it was an empty threat. So Naruto ignored the fox.

He wanted Naruto to live; he wanted Naruto to live so that he wouldn't die. Naruto wouldn't play though. He was ready for the shadow's embrace.

**"I don't have the chakra to keep you living forever boy! Your body is failing you or have you not realized that?"** The Kyuubi was willing to say anything to convince the boy to live. He knew it was pointless, but he had to try.

The fox refused to die such a meaningless death. It was beneath a creature like him. This was not how he would go out. Yet he realized how much of a toll it was keeping the boy alive. He wouldn't hold out much longer.

Even the great nine-tails was running out of chakra to heal the boy who constantly put himself through abuse. The past year for the blonde had not been pretty in the least.

Deep into a depression the blonde was bleak. No longer was he the same boy that he had been in the village. There had been more than a few occasions that the fox thought he had lost the blonde.

The first half of the year the blonde just wandered endlessly. At nights he would suffer from nightmares and during the day he would scream at seemingly nothing.

The boy had all but lost his mind. Kyuubi had long since realized that the pent up emotions he had held as a child growing up had no reason to be held back anymore. So instead the dark emotions were now always on the forefront.

There had been days when the blonde had refused to move just sitting there for weeks on end before he would once again get up and walk nowhere. He would pick meaningless fights and lose just for the thrill of it.

The second half of the year was where things had turned ugly. In the first part Naruto had at least moved and ate and lived even if it was meaningless the second half of the year he just stopped.

Stopped trying, stopped living. He teetered dangerously on the edge of insanity with death licking at his heels and Naruto had loved it.

He'd laugh when nothing was funny. He'd start sobbing uncontrollably. He'd pick fights at the first person he saw when he woke from slumbers. Worse yet he began testing the Kyuubi's limits.

Smart enough to realize Naruto could do almost whatever he pleased and not die thanks to Kyuubi's healing he began experimenting.

He'd cut his wrists and legs with kunai into deep gashes. Then he would watch as Kyuubi would hurry to heal them. He would go to the edges of cliffs smiling before taking leaps of fate. When he would talk to the fox on rare occasions he would watch on as the blonde went through tremendous mood swings.

It would be one second he was angry at the fox. _"Fuck you asshole! I don't give a shit what you want fox. I'll do whatever I fucking please ya hear?"_

Then the next he would try to goad him. _Naruto mused silently before the chakra being in his mind. "How many times can I cut myself before you can't heal me? I mean for a being of chakra you're kinda shitty. Seriously who makes a fox the most powerful being in the world? That right there is a first class shithead."_

And then there was when Naruto came to him pleading and desperate. On his knees Kyuubi would watch as he'd beg like a man with no pride. _"Please! Please…. Just let me die. Let me end it. Why can't you just let me die? I __**deserve **__die! I'm worthless. Please"_

The Kyuubi was at a loss. There seemed nothing he could do. He watched a once proud enigma transform into a pitiful and lost man. They would die. The Kyuubi could barely move himself these days. It was so much of an effort to keep the blonde alive.

If the boy didn't find a reason to live then the story of the Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi Jinchuriki would end much faster than some believed and there would be nothing the Kyuubi could do to stop it.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat. He could hear its low thrum in his ears. It lulled him in the darkness of his rest. The sounds of the streets were fading. The harsh reality of the world was leaving. He was ready to leave. He was ready to say goodbye.

"Hey mister…" Someone tapped his leg. He kept his eyes shut. They would leave soon. They always leave.

"Hey mister are you okay? Come on wake up…" Nudge, nudge. Again something tapped his leg more forcefully this time while they were at it. He couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. The low thrumming in his ear faded. The sounds of the street blared once again.

Naruto opened his eyes. A girl stood in front of him. A very young girl dressed in rags. Her porcelain white face was smeared with dirt. Her dark black hair was dirty and her clothes were falling off her back. Still her onyx black eyes stared at him worriedly.

"Go home kid…." He croaked out. When was the last time he had heard his own voice? He couldn't remember. It sounded different.

"I don't have a home." The girl replied. Her eyes darted to the ground. Her eyes lost a little of their light. Naruto stared on with no compassion.

"Don't care; go to wherever you piss then. Just leave me the hell alone." His compassion for others had died. The girl looked on defiantly.

"I can't go. You're sick." She said gently as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need food."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And you have food?" He asked even though he knew the answer was no.

"I know where I can get some. I can't leave you here hungry mister. That just ain't right." Naruto looked on a little surprised. Why would she do something for him? Why would she try and show him kindness?

Looking at her he saw that the young girl really couldn't have been more than eight. She herself looked deathly thin. If anyone needed a meal it was her. Something struck him about her though. She seemed oddly familiar to him in a way.

Looking at her he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt sympathy.

He swallowed his bitterness and spoke. "Hey kid, don't worry about me okay? Go on and get yourself some food and go on back to wherever you sleep. In this world you watch out for no one else but yourself." His voice was softer this time. He was glad for that.

The girl shook her head and smiled. "Hey mister what's your name?" She asked. Naruto's eyes flashed for a brief second. What was his name? He'd gone by so many now…

"Naruto…" He said hesitantly. "The names Naruto."

She laughed. "Well mister Naruto you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it." Naruto felt himself genuinely smile. It was soft, gentle, and most importantly it was true. It'd been a long time since he had smiled like that. The girl seemed gentle to a fault.

"I'm going to go get us some food okay? I'll be right back I promise!" She got up and ran away just like that. Her raven hair flowed behind her. Naruto followed her with his eyes until she disappeared into the crowd.

If she was smart she wouldn't come back. Deep down he thought he knew that she wouldn't come back. In this world people only thought of themselves. Kindness like that did not exist.

As he looked out into the crowd a thought came to him. "I never even got her name…"

* * *

Naruto laid his head back against the wall. He hadn't moved from his spot. He would lay here until he died so there was no reason to move. Sunset was at the heels of the sky and he watched on silently.

_"I knew she wouldn't come back." _It had been hours since the little girl he saw earlier had disappeared into the mass of people. He had told her not to come back and she had not. It was better this way.

It was better that she learned that she should only watch out for herself now rather than later and get fucked over because of it. He had learned that way. He had learned the hard way and he would never be the same because of it.

The fox had been silent for a while probably too tired to speak anymore. Naruto was tired to. His eyes were heavy and his body felt like stone.

The fox couldn't heal him anymore. He had a feeling. It was finally over. This would be the night. He glanced at the fading sunset.

The skies were heavy. Gray clouds misted in and out of the fading light. There weren't any people on the streets. Everything was silent. He realized how cold it was as the wind picked up.

_"It's going to rain."_ He thought. Naruto didn't mind much. Rain was nice. It would be soothing. He'd feel no pain in the end. He closed his eyes. The shadows were calling to him. They were finally ready to take him.

Louder and louder he heard them call his name. He felt the rain drops on his face. Soft and gentle not a downpour at all. His name was called louder.

"Mister Naruto…" Let the shadows come. Let them take his pain away.

"Mi-mister Naruto" He heard coughing. That wasn't shadows. His eyes snapped open. He looked out. The rain was coming harder now. It misted around him in a cloak.

"Mister Naruto I came." He looked out. There not far from him was a small figure. Crawling. The figure was _crawling_ on the ground.

"Kid?" He called out. He thought he heard disbelief in his voice. She came closer into view. He wiped the rain from his face. Why was she crawling?

"Hey kid you shouldn't be out here in the rain!" He called out to her. She came closer slowly. Inch by inch she got closer. He smelt blood. Why? Something was sticking out of her back. He strained his eyes to see. It looked familiar.

"I got the food Mister Naruto. Just like I said I would I got the food." Her voice sounded weak. Weaker than it should have been.

A kunai. It was a _fucking _kunai. The girl crawling in the rain stopped. He heard her cough. He heard her wheeze as she took a struggled breath in. Something snapped in Naruto.

_"Move" _His mind demanded. He tried to reach her. He tried to stand and go to her, but his body would not go. _"Move!"_ She stopped coughing. She wasn't moving. He needed to go to her.

_"Come on! Move damn it move!"_ She needed him. She needed him to be by her. He needed to help.

"Mister Na-Naruto" He heard her barely whisper. His eyes widened.

"**Move!"** He bellowed. His arm reached out first. It was painful. Was he really that weak? Naruto took a labored breath. His leg moved next. Arm, leg, arm, leg he crawled over to the fallen girl. It was raining harder now and the water beat on his back. It was absolutely freezing at this point.

"Hey kid, come on, I'm here kid." He said frantically. He picked the girl up with his arms and laid her gently in his lap.

He couldn't stand. He didn't have the strength to do it on his own and it'd be impossible to do it with himself and the girl. He hunched  
over her trying to shield her best he could from the rain. It was so cold.

She was bleeding heavily. Her face was bruised and even in the rain he could see that. It looked as if she had been beaten. And the kunai in her back worried him.

The girl opened her eyes. They were misty and seemed a little unfocused. She smiled at him. Her hand went into her clothing and she pulled out a dirty piece of bread. "I told you I'd get the food mister Naruto."

He smiled at her. There were tears in his eyes. He nodded at her. "Yeah you did huh?" He put his hand on her cheek before moving it down to the kunai. He gripped it tightly.

"Hey kiddo I gotta take this out okay? It might hurt a little bit. I promise I'll be real quick." He told her. The kunai looked as if it were lodged in her spine. That could cause problems worse than he feared. She nodded her head.

"Okay mister. Then we can eat."

"Definitely" He reassured her. Gripping the kunai he pulled it out in one swift motion. The girl didn't even so much as flinch. He knew his fears were realized then. The kunai probably severed her spinal cord. She would be paralyzed from the waist down.

He tried to hold back a sob. Why? Why had she done something so small and insignificant for him? The girl seemed to notice his sadness.

"Hey mister Naruto I'm real sorry I was late."

"It's okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had to steal the food mister Naruto. I had to. I didn't have no money. I know it's wrong, but I had to get you food." She started laboriously. "The shopkeeper caught me though. I told him I'd pay him back soon as I could, but he didn't listen."

Naruto was silent. He held the bleeding girl in the rain. He didn't understand. He didn't ask the girl to get him food. He was ready to die. He'd been ready.

"Why? You didn't have to do this for me kid." He said softly, but his emotions raged. "You didn't have to do this for me kid!" It was his fault. It was all his fault.

"I had an obligation." She said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She was staring at the sky. The raindrops slid down her pale white skin. He noticed that her long black hair cascaded behind her and unto his lap.

"An obligation?"

"You couldn't care for yourself mister Naruto, but I could help you. Therefore it was my obligation you see?" She said softly. "My mother told me that if you had the power to help someone who couldn't help themselves then it was your obligation to do so. You can only be truly strong when you're protecting others."

Naruto eyes widened. What it meant to be truly strong? He hadn't thought about that in a long time. "Your mom?"

"Yeah." The little girl got a faraway look in her eyes. "She died when I was littler. I miss her mister Naruto I miss her a whole lot, but I know she'd be proud of me." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Naruto nudged her.

"Hey come on stay awake kiddo you can't go to sleep on me yet." He told her. He glanced around. There was no one in the streets. No one to help him.

The raining slowed, but it seemed like it was getting colder. They were both shivering. Naruto tried to pull her closer to keep her warm. A thought struck him. "Hey kid I never got your name…" He couldn't believe he didn't know her name after all this.

She got a sad look on her face. "I don't have a name mister Naruto."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"My mother said that she couldn't give me a name. She said when I heard my name I'd know it. And you know I just haven't heard it yet." Her hand grasped his. She was freezing.

Naruto didn't know what to say. She was going to die. He knew it, but he didn't want to accept it. She was too young. She was too innocent.

Holding her close he began to yell, "Help! Someone please help!" He looked through the streets. No one was appearing. "_No…no it can't end like this."_

"Help! Help please! Please…" He begged.

"Mister Naruto it's okay." He looked down at the little girl. It wasn't okay. This was not okay at all.

The rain had stopped. Naruto shut his eyes tight. It wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen. He felt something on his nose. It was cold and light.

Opening his eyes he looked to the sky. His breath puffed out and he could see the little cloud in front of him. It was snowing. Another drop fell on his nose and then more. He looked down on the girl in his lap.

She was smiling. It was gentle and sweet. She wasn't in any pain at all. She was going to die, but she was going to die happy. Almost absentmindedly he thought of someone else from another time long ago.

She lifted her hand slowly towards the sky. A snowflake landed on her finger and melted. Naruto was surprised to hear himself speak.

"Haku." He said softly.

"Huh?" The little girl said surprised.

"Your name…what do you think of Haku?" He asked her.

"…Haku" She said as if testing it out. "Haku" A giant smile lit up her face. "Haku. My name is Haku!" Naruto smiled at her.

"Mister Naruto my name is Haku!" Her voice held uncontained joy. "Thank you mister Naruto! Thank you!" She started to cry. Naruto wanted to believe they were tears of happiness. Her voice got soft and it began to fade.

"Mister Naruto I'm glad I met you." She said. She looked to the blondes face. Raising her hand she touched Naruto's cheek trying to convey all of her emotions.

"I'm glad I met you to Haku." He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

Her hand fell from his cheek. Her eyes closed softly. For the first time in a long time Naruto cried for someone else. He cried as his heart felt like it was being ripped. He held her closely.

It's funny how in his lifetime he had met two Hakus. And both times it was Haku that saved him. The first Haku had put him on the path of his nindo. And the second Haku had put him back on to his path when he had gone astray. He wouldn't disappoint them. Not again. Not when he knew they were both watching over him.

After all, he had a reason to live now. Naruto Uzumaki had an obligation to fulfill. He would protect the weak, those who couldn't protect themselves. He would protect them because he had the strength to do so. He would protect them in the memory of Haku. Both of them. That was his obligation. And he'd be damned if he didn't do a good job of it.

* * *

A/N - So if you didn't already get it from reading that was a flashback from a year after Naruto left. That was to kind of answer any questions about last chapter and the whole obligation thing. It also helped shape Naruto's character more and how he really began to fall apart. He will not be the same as he was in the village.

I added the Haku thing because I love Haku and her character. She was such a vital portion to the original series in shaping who Naruto was I was like why not do it again? So I hoped you liked that bit. This will probably end up coming up more than a few times as the story goes on which is why I decided to add it now rather than later like I had originally planned.

So that's that. What did you think? What'd ya like? What didn't ya like? Leave a review and let me know. Next chapter will be up real soon and that will get back on track with the plot. (Kage Summit) Catch ya later!

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	7. Chapter 7

A/N's will be at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"Please remove your Kage hats." Mifune's gruff voice echoed throughout the silent room. The insignia for Samurai was inscribed proudly on the wall for everyone to see. This was the home of the Samurai from the Land of Iron.

A large room a table in the form of a half circle sat at the center. Each of the five Kage were seated in their proper place. Slowly Mifune watched as each of the most powerful ninja in the world took off their Kage hats.

The first to set theirs down was the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Following her came the Raikage A and the Tsuchikage Onoki. The Hokage Tsunade Senju and the Kazekage Gaara Sabaku were the last respectively to set their hats down.

The room was silent. A tension held them at their throats. No one knew exactly where to start. Mifune though with the room shadowed began.

"In response to Lord Raikage's request…" A light flashed in the dark room illuminating the Land of Lightning's representative. The Raikage sat glaring. In a similar manner one by one the Land of Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind countries went through the same process.

"…The Five Kage have assembled here." Mifune's voice held an air of authority and clarity. He sat directly In front of the Kage with two bodyguards at his side.

"I am Mifune your moderator. The Five Kage Summit Conference is called into order." With his speech finally over the elderly samurai quietly sat. it was now the Kage's turn to speak what they thought they must.

"I shall speak first. Hear me." Gaara said plainly. His hands laid underneath his chin as he stared down the other four kage. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the Tsuchikage.

"There's such a difference in Kage these days." With his eyes narrowed Onoki glared at Gaara. "To be a Kage at your age is quite an accomplishment Lord Kazekage." He riddled his words with praise, but his voice betrayed him with a mocking arrogance.

Continuing Onoki said, "It seems your father trained you extremely well, except in the area of proper etiquette."

Behind the curtains of the meeting Kankuro sneered at the veiled insult. Temari laid a hand on her brother shaking her head. There was no reason to rise to the bait of a senile man.

It was behind this curtain though that all the bodyguards sat. The only ones that the siblings knew were the escorts for Konoha.

It was almost frustrating though how they were able to listen and watch the summit meeting, but never participate. They were only to step in if there Kage was threatened and even then that was rarely ever needed thanks to Mifune.

"You're probably right. It is the reason why I can be here as Kazekage." Gaara bit back with a small edge to his voice. Laughing Onoki took the comment in stride.

"You certainly are cocky." The old man's eyes held nothing but disdain for the impudence of the young Kazekage. He had never respected Gaara when he took the mantle of the Kage and Onoki didn't plan on starting now.

_"It takes both age and _wisdom_ to rule."_ He thought mercilessly.

Tired of their banter the Mizukage spoke next, "Lord Tsuchikage, there's no need to make fun of the young man." She turned towards Gaara. "Please continue, Lord Kazekage." Gaara nodded thanks his gratitude and began his turn once again.

"Over the years that the Kuro Kitsune had come to the Elemental Nations he had done nothing but to help Suna in capturing and killing some of our most dangerous missing-nin." Gaara paused letting his words sink in.

"Curious I am as to why he does this, but curious enough to stop and capture him I am not. He is benefitting my village and so long as he proves not to be a threat I will not stop him." The red head said finishing his piece on the subject.

"I admit this mysterious Kuro Kitsune has also supported Konoha indirectly as well." Tsunade the Hokage began, "Not only was Orochimaru's head delivered to us –someone we have been chasing for years—but even missing-nin that would give our top jonin trouble were brought in." She wasn't sure if she liked this Kuro Kitsune, but she could not deny the benefits of having him around.

_"If we leave him alone for a while longer he might even clean up the rest of our problems as well."_ She mused silently.

"Maybe this just speaks volumes as to how for the great Konoha has fallen." The Tsuchikage remarked. "It seems to me that the Village Hidden in the Leaves can't take out their own trash anymore without some stranger doing it for them." Onoki boomed in laughter at his own insult.

Tsunade seethed in anger. "Watch your words Lord Tsuchikage, I might find a reason to use them against you later if you question are strength again." She spat with venom.

Bodyguards from both villages tensed uncomfortably. Each glared at the opposing Kage. After all they had their pride as well.

"Hokage! Tsuchikage!" Mifune said sharply from his seat. "This is a place for discussion not war threats." This effectively silenced both Kage, but did not stop the glares of disdain.

On the other side of the table the Raikage sat in uncontrolled anger. His fist tightened and he raised his hand before bringing it down to smash the portion of the table in front of him.

"Kumo does not need this Kuro Kitsune. He is a thief and a mercenary and the within the past five months he continues to ambush caravans with goods for my village." He spoke fervently. "This arrogant fool takes our goods and then gives it away. He makes a mockery of Kumo and if I catch him he will personally be executed by my hand." He finished loudly.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly and was about to retort when a slow clapping came from nowhere. Shock and silence permeated the room.

"Mah that was quite the speech Raikage-san." A voice spoke out. On the ceiling right above Mifune stood a cloaked stranger. He stood there only momentarily before jumping down to the side of Mifune.

"I am quite hurt that I didn't get an invitation to the meeting though, especially since we were going to talk about all my great feats! I do have some great stories you know?" The man chirped happily. The Kages seemed to come alive again when the man all but admitted to being the Kuro Kitsune.

Seething in anger at being mocked A rushed the man fist cocked. At the same time the bodyguards of all the Kage had appeared in front of their Kage weapons drawn. As the Raikage charged the masked man simply stood there.

_"The fool will get decimated if he plans to just stand there."_ The Mizukage thought. After all this was an interesting development. She wasn't sure she wanted him to be squashed just yet. The other Kage thought along the same line except Gaara who had the tiniest of smiles on his face.

When the Raikage was within a foot of the Kuro Kitsune he raised his hand. Screaming a war cry the Raikage swung his fist with all his might intent on killing the man right there.

The sight afterwards shocked everyone. The man had just caught the Raikage's punch. The giant man flinched at the pressure in which the Kuro Kitsune was crushing his fist with. No one. No one had ever matched his strength so easily and with such disregard.

"What the hell?" A managed to growl.

"You know it's not nice to attack someone without a fair warning ya know?" Naruto replied scolding the older man cheerfully. Taking a quick glance at everyone else—who looked ready to attack at his next move—he raised his free hand placating. If he had a white flag he would have waved it.

"I just came to talk." Naruto spoke seriously for the first time.

"The hell if I care! I'm going to crush you like the annoying bug you really are!" The Raikage stated. He was effectively silenced though when the pressure on his hand increased tenfold. Anymore and the man would all but shatter his hand.

"I said…" Naruto said with irritation putting emphasis on his words, "I just came to speak. Now if you would take your seat Raikage-san I might just let you go with your hand intact." A glared at the man in silence as the rest of the room watched on.

Shikamaru who had popped out when the rest of the bodyguards had come out stared at the Kuro Kitsune in complete disbelief.

_"It's him!" _Shock was the first thing that had come to mind when he saw the masked man. After all, it was the same guy who had attacked him in the forest before disappearing. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

So then why Why had the Kuro Kitsune presented himself before Shikamaru earlier? Why had he called him an old friend? So many questions formed in his head. His mind was working in over time.

Speaking before the Raikage could anger the man, Gaara called out, "I would like to hear what he has to say." Surprise looks came from everyone except the Kuro Kitsune himself. Even his siblings didn't know where Gaara planned to go with this.

"I would also like to hear what the infamous Kuro Kitsune has to say. Surely if he does anything to our dissatisfaction we as the Five Kages should be able to hand him no?" The Mizukage said. Her soft charming voice spoke with logic even as her bodyguards Aoi and Choujiro still looked surprised.

The Raikage wanted to shout his own disapproval about the idea, but Mifune spoke first. "I believe the Kazekage and Mizukage are correct. As your moderator and being impartial to everyone I think it can only benefit to your discussion and put some of your questions about him to rest." He said eyeing the newcomer.

With this logic in place both Onoki and Tsunade slowly agreed to this new course of action. Now only A needed to agree.

"So will you sit down like a good Raikage, A-san or will I have to force you?" Naruto asked although anyone could hear the underlay of mocking behind his words. Bristling A began to nod very slowly while loosening the muscles within his arm.

"Thank you." Naruto said smiling beneath his mask. With A retaking his seat Mifune ordered that all the body guards go back to their designated places. Hesitantly the weapons were withdrawn and the crept back to their hidden spots behind the curtains.

As Shikamaru went back he couldn't help but feel that the Kuro Kitsune's eyes were following him. It was as if he suspected something of Shikamaru. This only proved to confuse the pineapple haired man even more. What could Shikamaru possibly know about this man?

Still glancing once more at the man he couldn't shake the familiarity of the man's voice when he spoke. It wasn't even just his voice either it was how he spoke. It was as if this encounter was just one big joke to him. As if his life wasn't on the line if he didn't please the kage.

With all the Kage finally sitting and their bodyguards back in their place Mifune motioned for Naruto to go forward and speak his piece.

Nodding his head in appreciation Naruto moved forwards into the middle of the room. The light shone directly on him and for the first time people noticed the crystalline blue eyes that were visible behind his mask.

"Ah well you see I cam-" Naruto had started only to be cut off.

"I don't prefer talking to someone who hides behind a mas and a hood." Onoki stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And it just so happens I don't prefer talking to pint-sized arrogant old men." Naruto bit back quickly. "Looks like neither of us get what we want so if you would kindly shut up I would much appreciate your great inconvenience." His voice was cold.

Onoki bristled as did the rest of the Iwa shinobi. "I am a Kage and your elder you will give me my respect boy!" He demanded furiously. Disappearing from view Naruto reappeared behind Onoki in a matter or seconds. A kunai pressed at his throat.

"My respect is not given old man it is earned!" The room dropped down ten degrees as Naruto's voice was ice.

Many in the room flinched at the harshness of his voice. Yet before anyone could act on the threat to the Tsuchikage's life the Kuro Kitsune once again dematerialized only to appear back in the middle of the room with his kunai away.

"I will not stand to be treated like a mere dog for you to kick old man so I suggest you do not try and test my patience." Naruto's voice had lost the edge it had once held and instead was more flippant.

The silence in the room was palpable. This man kept shocking them over and over. The kages for the most part had no idea what to think.

"Ah Kuro Kitsune is it?" The feminine voice of the Mizukage asked. Naruto turned to face her nodding his head in acknowledgement of her question.

"Is there nothing else we can call you by?" Mei asked all too sweetly. She didn't plan on trying to force information out of this man. Through both the efforts of the Tsuchikage and the Raikage it has been shown not to work.

_"Now the charms of a woman…"_ She smiled brightly at the masked man. _"Just might do the trick."_

"If you would prefer you could call me Kitsune." Naruto said after pretending to put a serious thought into his answer. Mei's eyes twitched involuntarily and she smiled even brighter. The others in the room face palmed at the answer.

Shikamaru had to fight the urge not to slap himself at the man's answer. They had been calling him Kuro Kitsune and the only thing other thing they could possibly call him is Kitsune?

_"So damn troublesome…"_ He thought.

The man in front of them was either very stupid or had a very dry sense of humor. He was going to guess the latter. Still, trying to put together what he had learned so far through the meeting Shikamaru felt even more strongly about the fact that he was supposed to know this man.

It seemed the man had a thing for a lack of formalities. Not many people had the balls not to call the Kages by their rightfully earned title and live.

With the way he held himself he also had to make the assumption that he was therefore a missing-nin himself. That meant he originally was probably a part of one of the five great villages.

From his interactions with both Iwa and Kumo he had to eliminate them from his pile. He was to brash and irritated with either of them to hold any previous relationship. He hadn't decided whether to eliminate Kiri yet. He seemed to be messing with the Mizukage, but there was no body language or verbal clues to hold a real familiarity with the village.

Shikamaru deduced that if he was from Kiri it would have been before Mei Terumi had been instated as Mizukage. That meant he had left sometime during the civil war, but again that had ended ages ago.

Whoever this man was would have had to be much older. Closer to someone around Asuma's or Kakashi's age and the man sounded far younger. That only left Konoha and Suna. From as far back as he could remember Shikamaru could not recall the last person to leave Konoha.

In fact he knew that Konoha hadn't had anyone leave and go missing-nin in more than a few years. Many people found living in Konoha easy and stayed there for as long as they could.

Shikamaru stared at the man though. His eyes. They were crystal blue and shone ridiculously bright. He was supposed to know this man. Of that Shikamaru was now positive.

Sighing he closed his eyes and brought his hands into a familiar position he had used many times when playing shogi with Asuma. Next to him Anko stared at the little brat wondering just what the hell he was doing.

"Oi gaki!" She whispered loudly, "If you fall asleep now you'll miss all the good parts." She chastised. Shikamaru ignored her though and she redirected her attention back to the Kages and the Kuro Kitsune.

This guy sure as hell made this meeting a lot more interesting than previously. And she had to admit she wanted to know what exactly the man was hiding behind his mask and cloak.

"I think I'll just stick to your title of Kuro Kitsune." Mei said slowly. The man in question simply shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine." He replied as if he didn't really care with what she called him. Thinking to herself for a few seconds Mei wondered how she could get any information out of the man.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind maybe you could tell us something about yourself?" She asked a little more slyly. Everyone again with the exception of the Kazekage leaned in close to hear the man's response. Each was eager to find out a little more about the man.

Seeming to go into a thinking pose for a moment Naruto popped up seeming to know what he was going to say all of a sudden. "Oh!" He started, "You should definitely know that I am known as the Kuro Kitsune to all and I have ninja skills!"

Everyone once again face palmed at the man's answer. Mei who had asked the question seemed to be sulking in her chair. There was even a curious thudding noise that kept going in a steady rhythm. The thudding only stopped when a harsh voice sprang out, "Kankuro!"

Oblivious to everyone's reactions Naruto had been nodding to himself as if he had given the best answer in the world.

"Boy…" Onoki said very calmly. "I think it would be best if you explained what you really came here to talk about before Lord Raikage here loses his patience." The older man eyed the boy with some curiosity now. He had piqued his interest.

Glancing over at the Raikage the Raikage though the fence sitter saw that A looked as if he were about to explode right then and there.

"I agree with Lord Tsuchikage." Tsunade spoke out for the first time since the man had gotten there. "I would like to know the real reason you came to speak with us." Naruto hadn't meant it, but at Tsunade's voice he felt his body go stiff.

He felt trapped in the tiny room and Tsunade speaking was bringing back much unwanted memories. _"Not right now"_ he pleaded softly. Doing his best to play off his mistake he nodded his head sagely.

"My apologies Raikage-san for making you wait. I shall get to the real reason I have come here today." He said speaking. A seeming to finally get what he wanted started to calm down. Naruto sighed in relief thinking that his slip up had gone unnoticed.

Little did he know that Shikamaru had caught it. He had caught the split second that the man seemed to stiffen as if remembering or seeing something unpleasant. Piece by piece it was coming together. He felt like he was only missing one more part of the puzzle and then he would have his answer.

"To my understanding you each want something from me. Whether it be answers or my head I honestly don't care." He said sparing a glance to the Raikage who just gave him a hard stare. "So I'm offering you a proposition for you to obtain that. I am officially inviting each of the Five Great Villages to meet me at the Valley of End in one week's time."

"To do what exactly?" Onoki asked carefully.

"To fight me" Naruto answered evenly. "There will be a total of three shinobi representing each of your villages. And I expect that one of the three ninja will be the Kages themselves."

"Are you stupid boy?" The Raikage fired at Naruto. "You couldn't beat a single Kage and now you're talking about taking on all us and then some?" A laughed. "You are a fool. Kumo will not mock ourselves with such a pointless meeting."

"For the village that beast me, I can be used however such village wants me to. If that means joining their ranks within the village I would do it…" The Mizukage and the Hokage were interested in this prospect. Having such a powerful shinobi in their ranks would do well. However the Raikage and Tsuchikage scoffed. The Kazekage just looked amused by the whole thing.

"…the deal would also include my death. If the village that wins would like me to be publicly executed then I would go through it without complaint." It was here that the two kages took interest.

A smiled. "Fine boy, you have signed your death warrant. Kumo will be coming to your little event." Naruto nodded at the Raikage's consent.

"Konoha will also be attending." Tsunade was the next to reply.

Onoki was a little more hesitant. Exploring both the pros and the cons of going through with this he wondered if this would even benefit him at all. The old man felt the cons were greater than the pros yet after the disrespect and humility he faced at the hand of the young man he ultimately came to the conclusion that he had beef to settle with the man.

"Iwa will also come to your funeral." Onoki finally said.

Naruto turned to the Mizukage and the Kazekage. Gaara hadn't spoken since he had arrived and he figured when he spoke it wasn't going to be fun, but he have thought the Mizukage would have been quicker to respond to his bargain.

"I have a question for you Kuro Kitsune." Mei stated bluntly.

"And I might just have an answer." Naruto replied.

"What do you have to gain from this?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Out of this entire proposal he spoke of there did not seem to be a thing he gained from this. She didn't peg him for the type just to do this for kicks either.

"Nothing" Naruto hadn't taken the Mizukage as one to think things through like this, but then again he should have known better. After all, he did work under her for an entire year.

"Bullshit." She sand out in a sing song voice. "Surely you have a better answer than that? She questioned further. Naruto sighed. She couldn't have just said yes could she?

"Maybe I do, but the answer has a story much longer than you probably care to hear."

"Try me." That was he simple two worded challenge. The smile on her face was striking. It reminded him of a kid who had just stolen a cookie from a cookie jar and didn't get caught. Unfortunately Naruto felt like the kid that tried to steal the cookie and got caught red handed.

"Let's just say I'm hoping to beat some since into you since talking never worked." Naruto said sheepishly. She was quick as a cat though and the Mizukage took her chance to question the hidden blonde.

"What exactly do you hope to beat into us Kage? And before this occasion I don't remember ever speaking to you." Her voice was filled with confusion. One minute she thought she had him and the next he was feeding her riddles once again.

"A sense of reason you could say." Naruto let his words play their game with the confused Kage. He didn't need to clarify too much now. "And you wouldn't remember me. You would remember a tall goofy spiky brown haired jonin who said he wanted to create peace throughout the Elemental Nations."

At this point everyone other than the Mizukage was thoroughly baffled. Yet it was if the Mizukage had frozen.

_"He couldn't have meant it. There's just no way." _She thought.

"Nawaki?" She called out hesitantly. She remembered the jonin dearly. He had only worked with Kiri for a year after he had come in as a traveler claiming he wanted to be a ninja. Taking pity on him originally she had let him stay and in the end they had gotten close. Then he had disappeared without a trace left behind.

Tsunade stiffened in her seat. Nawaki? That was her little brother's name. She didn't think there were many people named Nawaki to begin with. What were the odds that this man had some connection to her little brother?

"No." Naruto said regretfully. There had been hope in Mei's voice. He had heard it no matter how much she would try and deny it. "Just the creator…" He finished solemnly.

Mei tried to hide her anger at this. She had gotten close to that man. Closer than she probably should have, but not enough that she as a woman had wanted. "Why?" She demanded.

"There was a day I asked you if you would make peace with your smaller villages. Send them supplies, send them ninja, but most importantly send them help. You told me no. For reasons I will not say aloud you ultimately told me no." His words seemed faint as if he were remembering the moment it had taken place.

Mei didn't seem too far behind him as her eyes looked distant. Stepping back from the past Naruto faced the Kages. "My ultimate mission is peace. That is what it has always been. That is what it will always be." Naruto spoke.

Onoki lashed out, "So you snuck into Kiri boy. Now you think you have to beat all of us Kage? You are crazier than I thought." Naruto smiled beneath his mask. He didn't seem to understand. He had always been a little hard-headed.

"Tsuchikage-jiji I'm not crazy! I'm just insanely handsome and fun! But you know I'm going to be the greatest Iwa-nin!" Naruto's voice had taken a higher note making it sound more like a younger boy than a man. The point Naruto was trying to make got across though.

It was the Tsuchikage's turn to sit frozen. Even his granddaughter behind the curtain was speechless. They knew that voice. They knew that dream, that speech, they knew the words. Kurotsuchi tears were hidden behind the shadows of the curtains.

"Arashi?" She whispered hurt. The other escort next to her knowing of the boy she spoke of tried his best to comfort her. When that boy had disappeared she had been heartbroken. Even the Tsuchikage had been devastated even though he refused to admit it.

"I see." Onoki spoke slowly still gazing at the masked man in shock. "You saw each of us with a different face and name and asked us about your peace. After we gave you our answer you would then leave. Am I correct boy?"

"Almost. I didn't visit all of the villages. I was at most of them, but not all of them." Naruto looked towards the Raikage wanting to see the reaction. Realization dawned on the man's face. He didn't need a clue to know what little boy had visited his village.

"What villages didn't you visit?" The Raikage asked. He hadn't been all the way there though.

Instead he was seeing a little courageous boy with red eyes and straight blonde hair. He saw a boy that had reminded A so much of himself when he was a child. He saw the boy he said _"No"_ to immediately when he asked that they send support to the smaller villages.

"The only one I didn't see directly was Suna." Naruto said glancing at Gaara. "H hadn't needed advice he was already heeding. Wind country is one of the harshest places to live in, but since Kazekage-sama's reign as Kage it is also one of the most peaceful places."

Sneaking in quietly as if still in a daze Mei chanted her words softly, "Kiri will be at the Valley of End in one week's time." Nodding at her Naruto turned toward Gaara only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"What about Konoha? I don't remember anyone leaving or asking me a question of peace." Naruto for the first time faced her. He wasn't sure what to say. After he left he had never step foot near Konoha again.

"Konoha was a bit different for me. I stayed there for a long time." He hadn't meant to, but he could hear his own bitterness lacing his voice. He could hear the disdain and the hate.

"When I was there my dream for peace had been different. Following the words that my master taught me I searched for peace and found nothing but hate. I left your village after I couldn't take it anymore." He finished quickly before turning towards Gaara.

Shikamaru felt his brain going into overdrive. He could see it now. The pieces were finally fitting together. That had been the last piece of the puzzle he needed. There was someone he could see in his mind. His face was shadowed, but the attitude, the dream, and the voice they were all there. He knew this man. So why couldn't Shikamaru see his face?

"Kazekage-sama" Naruto said formally. The whole time he had been here Gaara had been burning a hole in the back of his head yet said nothing. For some reason he felt this wasn't going to end well for him. "You haven't given me an answer to my proposition yet."

Gaara felt a smile tug at the corners of his lip. Sand from his gourd began to rise. Fanning out around him it took on various shapes. "I thought I had told you you're not allowed to call me that?" Naruto flinched.

_"Well shit." _Naruto cursed. _"I was so close to."_

The sand behind Gaara started to take a more definite shape. It vaguely reminded Naruto of the Raikage's fist except it was about ten times bigger. Yeah, making things bigger is just so much fun.

Shikamaru was forgetting something important. What was he forgetting? He stared daggers at Kuro Kitsune trying to find what he had forgotten.

_"His eyes…" _Shikamaru did a double take. Placing the crystal blue eyes into the shadow of a person in his mind it was like seeing a picture for the first time. The whisker marks, the dream, the hate of the village he remembered! How could he have not seen it?

Anko looked at Shikamaru. The boy looked as if he was having an aneurism. He was shaking and kept muttering to himself like a crazy clown. What the hell was wrong with him?

Shikamaru burst from behind the curtains intent on telling Tsunade right away. "Tsunade-sama that's-"

Everyone looked surprised at his attempt at an outburst, but Gaara was on a role and would not be stopped. Naruto took a quick glance at Shikamaru though.

_"So he finally figured it out huh?"_ He thought while grinning.

"It has been a long time…" Gaara started. His giant sand fist went flying straight towards Naruto. Everything seemed to slow down in that instant.

He could dodge the sand fist and not be discovered. He could stay hidden and run like Kurama had said. He still had time to dodge the bullet, but looking at the faces around him and knowing the upcoming future, the upcoming battle Naruto knew he had to stay.

He had to stay for all of them. He had to stay for his dream to finally become a reality. He had to stay in order to make sure they all stayed safe. Naruto had to stay and for that to happen he had to be known. Naruto looked on sadly at the giant ass fist coming at him.

_"Gaara you are such an ass."_ Naruto thought. "This is going to hurt like a fucking bitch isn't it?" Naruto asked to himself only to be surprised with an answer from his tenant.

**"I'd feel sorry for your face if it was going to be so funny for me."** Kurama chuckled. It looked like he had finally woken up from his nap.

The large and audible crack that was heard echoed through the room. Shock filled the room that the Kuro Kitsune and been hit by Gaara's sand fist of justice.

They had all assumed he would have dodged it. The force of the punch had sent the Kuro Kitsune skidding across the floor and into the wall creating a human size dent.

The punch had landed a perfect hit and practically obliterated the lower half of his mask in seconds. The hood to his cloak was ripped off revealing the man's long blonde spiky hair that spiked out in every direction. It framed his face perfectly.

Pieces of the mask hit the ground with a resonating crash. Only a small piece of the mask remained on the man's face. A bright crystal blue eye stared out at Gaara while Tsunade looked on in morbid shock.

"…Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru and Gaara finished at the same time.

While the villages of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa didn't recognize this man the escorts of Suna and Konoha did as did their kages. Temari and Kankuro looked on bewildered. This was the shrimp that saved their brother all those years ago?

Shikamaru stared at his long lost friend. They had searched to the ends of the earth to find him and now he was right here within reach. In the five years since he had seen him Naruto had changed so much. He looked like Naruto, he looked a hell of a lot like Naruto, but he didn't feel like Naruto. He had changed.

Picking himself of Naruto tore the last piece of his mask away. He felt blood in his mouth and promptly spit it out on the ground, only to receive a glare of irritation from Mifune a second later.

Staggering his way back over to the center he tried his best to ignore the looks of shock from Suna and Konoha as both their escorts had managed to hop out and stare at him. Even Anko was gaping like a fucking fish.

_"The gaki is alive?" _Anko stared on at the blonde Adonis standing in the room. She couldn't believe it. She remembered the last day she had seen him like it was yesterday. That had not been fun.

"It's Namikaze" Naruto said staring at Gaara. Gaara had simply quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "It's Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I took on my father's last name."

At this the other three kages looked on with interest. The boy was the son of Konoha's beloved Yondaime? Now that was something.

"Naru-Naruto?" Tsunade asked disbelieving. Naruto turned to her and stared. Not sure of what to say he decided to say nothing.

"You know about your parents? You-you I mean I-I'm so sorry" Tsunade choked out.

The years of guilt of what she had done to the blond boy finally catching up with her. Feeling as though he might do something rash he turned back to Gaara.

"Yes or no?" Naruto questioned. Gaara in turn took to nodding his head.

"Suna will meet you in a week's time." Gaara affirmed.

"Good. Then I think I will take this as my cue to leave." Disappearing in a flash the only thing left was the broken mask that lay in pieces on the floor.

Tsunade was still staring at the spot Naruto had stood with tears streaming. Anko being the first one to recover called out to a dazed Shikamaru. Looking at her Hokage she knew she wouldn't be moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Gaki…" She said quickly to Shikamaru, "We got a blond gaki to catch. Let's go!" She disappeared in her own shunshin to follow Naruto.

Shikamaru finally snapped out of it and knew this is what Tsunade would want them to do so he followed quickly behind Anko. Silence reigned through the room. None of the Kages seemed to know what to do next. It was only Gaara who watched with mild interest before finally standing up.

"I believe that is my cue to take our leave as well." Gaara said beckoning his siblings Temari and Kankuro to follow. Both siblings watched their brother warily, eyeing the spot where the ex- leaf shinobi had been.

"Shouldn't we help Shikamaru? It'd be better if we caught Naruto now don't ya think?" Kankuro whispered to his older sister.

"Can't you tell Gaara knows something about all of this?" Temari asked, "We're just going to have to trust him on this one." Temari finished shoving her brother back behind her before walking up next to Gaara's side.

The Mizukage called out to the sand-nin before they could leave though. "You are not worried the two leaf shinobi will catch him?" Mei asked genuinely. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation, but she knew wanted to see it through.

"If you worked with him for a year- even if he was in disguise - you would know the answer to that question." Gaara riddled her.

Mei had immediately got it though. When this Naruto character had been her 'Nawaki' not even her fastest Anbu could catch him when he didn't want to be found.

Standing up she began to leave with her own escorts in tow. Soon after coming to the same conclusion that the Mizukage had the other Kages soon followed. Each awaited their shot at the blond enigma within a week's time.

It hadn't been until Shikamaru and Anko had returned an hour later that the shinobi from Konoha finally left. Anko had to more or less guide Tsunade out until she regained some form of reason.

_"This is going to be a long week"_ Shikamaru thought bitterly. The image of his longtime friend burned into his mind. The genius wondered if somehow things could have been different.

A good distance away Naruto watched everything from afar in a tree top. Eventually he had been able to watch each of the Kage trudge out of the venue.

"One by one, two by two when the world falls down who will stand by you?" He murmured silently.

He looked to the sky as snow fell onto his face. Sticking out his tongue he caught one of the snowflakes letting it melt on his tongue. Closing his eyes he gathered his thoughts.

His message had been sent and the dominoes had started to fall once again. Naruto would only have a week to finish the things that needed to be done before he would battle the Five Great Villages and their shinobi.

He could only hope he did the right thing remembering the prophecy the Great Toad Sage had told him only a few years back.

Standing from his position he jumped gracefully from the tree. The snow crunched under his heavy feet. Walking deeper into the woods he knew what needed to be done next. He had one person in mind. It was time to go find Tobi once more. Or more likely, let Tobi find him.

* * *

A/N - Finally done! Holy shit that was long for me. Sorry bout the wait, but I finally got it out. It's a little rough, but hey its 2:30 in the fucking morning so cut me some slack. Otherwise though what did ya think? Good? Bad? Aight? Drop a review and let me know cause I would really appreciate it.

Umm other than that y'all should go check out my other story Konoha Underground. It kinda came to me randomly so I wrote it down and downloaded it. If you like this than I'm pretty sure you'll like my new story to. Give it a shot cause who knows you may just love it haha...

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	8. Chapter 8

A/N's will be at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Flashback_

_2__nd__ Year_

_"Faster!" Kurama ordered. Naruto stopped and glared at the oversized fox. It hadn't been more than month since the blonde had found a way to release the fox for a temporary amount of time from the seal and already he thought he was overlord._

_"Did I tell you to stop?" The fox questioned. Naruto sighed. _

_When he had first released Kurama from the seal neither he nor the fox had known what to expect. They hadn't even been entirely sure whether or not it would even work. _

_But it had. And the results had been more than worth it. _

_A mass of chakra, it had formed into what it knew best: a fox. A very, very large egotistical fox. Standing on all fours he reminded the blonde of a large horse. _

_Sleek crimson fur coated his body and blood red eyes had stared back at him gloriously. Kurama had been pleased to have been released even if it was only for a small amount of time. _

_Naruto found though that while Kurama's conscious could be released into a physical form it was up to him to decide the power the fox held. The chakra siphoned off to the large creature was completely dependent whatever the hell Naruto felt like giving. _

_"Asshole..." Naruto muttered. _

_Their relationship was definitely different. For a fox Naruto didn't think Kurama was half bad, but a small part of him was worried to put faith into anyone. That just wasn't who he was anymore, but if someone were to come close it would be Kurama. _

_Turning back he started his katas once again. He closed his mind to everything around him except to one sound. The deafening roar of the waterfall. How he ended up at the Valley of End Naruto honestly had no idea only that this is where his feet had led him._

_Two years. That was how long it had been now. Two years since he left Konoha. He could feel himself frown. _

_He'd changed so much in such a short amount of time. There were times now he wondered if it was worth it. Was it worth it to live?_

_"But I have a reason now" He said softly. It was all he hung on to. It was why he still fought to live in this unfair world._

_ "Haku" The image of the young girl he had met just under a year ago stuck with him. Every detail, every movement, every word she said he remembered clearly as if it was just yesterday. _

_Opening his eyes with a new determination he powered through his katas with ease. As time had passed the blonde had grown strong again. The weak man that had been left sniveling for death was beginning to fade. _

_His muscle built back. His arms and chest well defined with all his hard work. He was faster and even stronger than he was two years ago. All he did was train. After all, he wouldn't be any good to anybody weak. _

_And as much as he was loathe to admit it, Kurama had played a big part in his return to strength. Pushing Naruto to his limits and making sure he never forgot his drive the fox made him move forward. And for that he would be eternally grateful._

_"Kit, do you want to spar?" Sweat dripped down Naruto's chin. He looked back to the sly fox and raised an eyebrow._

_"Looking for a beat down already Kurama?" Naruto smiled. Wiping his forehead, he looked at the waterfall. Memories were a painful thing. He could move on though. He could move on and become a better man. A man without a past._

_Kurama scoffed and bared his teeth, "You're about a few millennia too short to take me down kit. I'm doing this for your benefit. Let's just hope you don't lose any more brain cells." _

_"You're on fox!" _

_Over the two years the blonde had left he had gotten taller. Standing at a respectable height Naruto figured he was about average for guys. It helped that Kurama said he wasn't done yet. His hair was shaggier and hung in his face with a small ponytail trailing down his back. _

_Naruto got into position only feet away from his furry partner. "Rules?" He questioned slipping into his fighting stance._

_ His feet moved apart and he balanced his weight on the back foot. Grinning he bent his knees, lowering himself closer to the ground. _

_He brought his left hand up to his face and drew a tight fist. His right hand lowered to his side in a relaxed position. _

_"Strictly taijutsu. No ninjutsu yet were both still a little too rusty to have a battle such as that, do you agree?" Naruto simply nodded in response. _

_These past months Naruto had strictly worked on taijutsu and pushed his physical limits. He wanted a strong body first before he started to dabble in ninjutsu again._

_"You can still back out…" Naruto taunted. The fox merely laughed and got into a feral stance. His fur started to bristle and Naruto caught the way Kurama's claws dug into the dirt._

_"Three…" The fox smiled and Naruto laughed. It was if the air around them stopped. The sounds of the forest quieted and the rushing water sounded like a distant memory._

_"Two…" The blonde replied back his muscles tensing. _

_Naruto sucked in a breath of air and his eyes narrowed. "One." He whispered. _

_His feet started to move and Naruto flew through the air. Kurama merely stood waiting. The smile never left the fox's face. _

_Ten moves ahead. Kurama had taught Naruto to think ten moves ahead of what he was already doing. Different scenarios filled Naruto's mind. All he had to do was pick the right ten._

_A large smoke filled the clearing and Naruto faltered. "What the fuck?" He muttered. Feet touching the ground, Naruto quickly sprung back in backflip to try and clear out. His eyes widened. What was this? Kurama had said no ninjutsu. _

_"Kurama!" Naruto shouted. The blonde felt his nerves skyrocket. A small part of him recognized it as fear. The rest of him squashed the feeling and set his face into a grim line. _

_"It's okay kit." Kurama's voice called out calmly. Naruto relaxed, but he still felt himself on edge as the smoke cleared. This obviously wasn't a trick on the fox's part. No matter how fond of them Naruto knew Kurama to be. _

_Naruto felt his breath hitch when the smoke finally cleared the area. He heard Kurama call out to him, but they fell on deaf ears._

_"Stay calm Naruto." _

_When Kurama saw who the intruder was he knew it wouldn't end well. Not for him and not for Naruto. And the fox had a sinking feeling that when this little meet and greet was over their entire game plans would be changed. _

_"What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed. His eyes narrowed and he felt his heart pound. There were just too many memories. How had a simple spar turned to this?_

_"Naruto…it's been a long time." Gamakichi stood in the middle of the clearing a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He wore a blue cloak that had the insignia of 'Toad' on the back of it. The giant amphibian Naruto had once summoned as a child sat merely feet in front of him. _

_"Naruto…" Kurama said loudly. It was a warning. A warning for Naruto to behave himself. _

_Naruto momentarily glared at the fox before calming himself. His heart pounded in his ears and his head hammered with thoughts he wanted to forget, but Naruto tried to calm himself. _

_Hesitantly he slipped out of his fighting stance and let his hands hang at his sides. Gamakichi was friendly as far as Naruto knew. So he had to act as such. His eyes apathetically settled on the toad. _

_"…You've gotten big." He commented._

_"Yeah. So have you." The toad replied. Naruto scoffed. He might have put on a few inches, but the toad had literally tripled in size since the last time he saw him. Maybe he wasn't as big as his father Gamabunta but he was getting close. _

_Kurama broke the awkward silence, "What do you want frog?" He asked impatiently. _

_"I'm a toad." _

_"And I don't give a shit. So what do you want?" Kurama glanced at Naruto. _

_The boy was literally shaking and his eyes were cloudy. Kurama had a feeling the young man didn't even realize his actions either. So he didn't want to drag this out any longer than he had to. The blonde still didn't do well with anything related to Konoha. _

_He thought the word people used to describe Naruto now was mentally unwell. _

_"If you're here representing…Konoha… you can go the fuck away." Naruto growled. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. His mind flashed with images of his past. All he wanted to do was forget. _

_Why did it always come back to haunt him?_

_"I'm not." Gamakichi said calmly. He was taking everything quite well considering the unfriendly welcome he was receiving though to be fair Gamakichi had fully expected it. The toads had been watching him after all. _

_"I'm here because the elder toad wants to see you."_

_"Why?" Naruto immediately questioned. It was rare to be beckoned by someone as important as him for no reason. _

_Gamakichi hesitated before speaking," A prophecy has been told." The toad stared at Naruto before continuing. "Do you really need any more of an explanation?" He said sarcastically._

_"…No" Naruto's mind raced. If the elder toad really wanted to meet about a prophecy, Naruto had a feeling it meant it had to do with him then. Slowly he walked around the toad and stood next to Kurama who was silent. _

_"Will you go then?" Gamakichi asked hopefully._

_"Why should I?" Bitterness coated Naruto's voice and the blonde had no problem showing his resentment. _

_"Why shouldn't you? The toad countered and Naruto bristled. _

_His eyes flashed dangerously, "Wrong question toad." Naruto could feel himself starting to pull on Kurama's darker chakra. _

_"And why is that Naruto? " The toad said boldly. "You shouldn't go because we're aligned with Konoha? Because you want to bitch and moan that they double crossed you? That's a child's excuse." _

_He knew it was wrong to provoke the blonde like this. Especially when Naruto's anger was well-placed, but it hurt Gamakichi to see his old friend change so much. It hurt everyone. _

_Gamakichi wondered just how far Naruto had really fallen. Was the blonde so low to question he who had been with Naruto for years now?_

_Naruto growled and took a menacing step forward. His nails were growing to claws. Kurama stepped in front of Naruto and stared at the boy. A low growl rumbled from his throat before Naruto stepped down. _

_Kurama looked at the toad and smiled, "I would fix your words toads. I'll only be your shield for so long." His teeth flashed and Gamakichi swallowed painfully._

_"Naruto please…" He pleaded. "Please! We've done nothing to you. Naruto, we still care. You are our summoner. We will always have your back no matter what. Our loyalty is to you first then the village."_

_Naruto's eyes were hard and Gamakichi couldn't tell where Naruto stood on all of this. He remembered back to when he and Naruto first met. The blonde had been so trusting and determined. He didn't know who this man in front of him was now. _

_Naruto looked out to the waterfall before sighing. Hesitantly he stepped forward and Kurama didn't stop him this time. Coming to a halt in front of the amphibian Naruto simply said three words._

_"Don't cross me." Gamakichi smiled wanly as he saw the fox follow slowly behind. He had won the first battle. But he wondered how much it would take to win the war? _

_"Wouldn't dream of it Naruto."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto gasped for breath. Blue eyes snapped open as sweat ran down the side of his face. The crashing of waves assaulted his ears and the blonde stumbled backwards falling to the ground.

It was the Valley of End. No matter how far he travelled and no matter how twisted he became his feet always led him back here.

Raising his hand and the blonde watched as it shook uncontrollably. Naruto took in a breath holding it as he counted down backwards from ten. Slowly his hand stopped trembling and Naruto breathed out in relief.

This was his life now. Sleep was restless and filled with memories that he just wanted to disappear. It was painful. Naruto would just be grateful he hadn't fallen off the edge of the cliff in a sleepwalk.

Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through his hair. He listened to the roars of the fall. It calmed his racing heart.

Naruto thought back to the Summit. The play had finally been set and now it just needed to be put into full swing. He mused silently to himself. That would be in only four days now.

Staring ahead the statue of Madara's face glared at him. To Naruto the man was the embodiment of the end of the world. He was chaos and destruction. Madara was the disorder in the orderly world. He was everything that Naruto hated.

Naruto laughed. _"Am I so different though?" _He pondered. Throughout his short life he'd been a magnet for trouble, danger, and mass havoc.

He was the guy that made people's worlds do flips and even some weird ass backward tumbles. While Madara may have been the embodiment of everything difficult and nasty Naruto sometimes felt that he was the definition.

"You must find you're little game quite amusing, no?"

The spot right next to Naruto seemed to twist and turn as a rift was forcibly ripped open. A figure gracefully stepped out of the blurred mass. His footsteps were light and he seemed to float on the ground. Still Naruto sat apathetically staring at the statue.

Tobi scoffed at the man's lack of interest in him. He was odd. Tobi would give him that, but he was nothing more. The blonde in front of him just seemed to be one in a long line of wrenches in his plan. It had started with the Shodiame Hokage and went on with the Uzumaki clan.

Both – thanks to timely planning – had been eradicated with a few well-placed whispers. Inwardly Tobi laughed at the mistrustful qualities of shinobi of this generation.

_"Of course the sheer idiocy of the people helped as well…"_ He mused. Yet even after he had gotten rid of those wrenches another one comes along. Minato Namikaze, the bastard boy's father. Tobi had never been so close to his goal only to be denied right as it was within reach.

That had angered him beyond belief. It angered him more than the Shodiame and Uzumaki clan combined. Still, he moved on and put the mess of Minato behind him.

More years pass and his plans finally once again begin to take form. He had thought for sure that this time absolutely nothing would stop him.

But once again Tobi was proved wrong.

This boy comes along and manages to screw everything up. He'd never done anything directly to Tobi, but it was the little insignificant things that he pulled. Or so Tobi had thought. After a while those little things started to pile up into one giant mess.

Now…now he didn't even know what this boy was thinking. He seemed to want to try and create the impossible. It was laughable.

For a time Tobi had thought maybe the boy would be the second in coming of his father, but now he knew his attempts would be nothing more than amusing. His attempts at thwarting his plans had been fruitful, but only for a small amount of time.

_"They can be fixed…"_ He sang in his head. And with this in mind his interest in the blonde Uzumaki man shrunk.

Tobi had decided then that he would let the little boy run and scamper around the elemental nations trying to reverse the inevitable.

And it was all simply because the boy amused him. He knew though that should there ever come a time when the games were no longer funny he would end the boy with a flick of the wrist.

From a hidden pouch in his Akatsuki cloak Tobi threw a kunai at the man. At blinding speeds the knife cut through the air at its target.

The sharp weapon stabbed the blonde in the shoulder, but no flesh wound appeared. Instead Naruto disappeared out of existence with a column of smoke.

Tobi felt the press of cold steel against the back of his neck. "And your own game isn't amusing…Madara?" Naruto spoke impassively.

Naruto dropped the kunai letting it fall to the side meaninglessly. Watching the figure with bored eyes the blonde watched as Madara phase out of sight. It was classic really. Madara after all did love his disappearing acts.

"I thought we agreed that my name was Tobi." The man's voice rang through the clearing in a chiding manner.

"Heh I thought we agreed that I was sick of playing hide and seek with you Madara." Naruto called back out impatiently.

"Well then, by all means come and find me." His voice sounded like brass bells to Naruto, loud and annoying brass bells. One day, he promised, he would smash them and then he wouldn't ever have to hear the unpleasant voice again.

Concentrating on the image of a thin and fine point, Naruto channeled some of his wind chakra into a cloak around another kunai. Without even turning around he tossed the kunai at break neck pace towards a shadow by a tree.

When Naruto turned to see his kunai be flicked away by the shadow he smiled. "Is that really all yo-" Madara had started to speak from the depths of the dark.

Naruto's lips mouthed a countdown. When he reached one he heard a poof.

It really had been quite easy to place another hidden kunai under the original one. Especially since the kunai hiding underneath had merely been a henged clone. What made it all the better? It was an exploding clone.

"Shit!" The blonde heard a yell. When the explosion took place Naruto's ears rang. Faintly he recalled his hair being blown wild just from the sheer force of the blast. Maybe he had put just a tad too much chakra in that one. Oh well…

With a longing hope he'd have thought that might have killed the bastard. Surely and without a doubt a ploy like that would have killed many lesser ninja. Then again, Madara was no lesser ninja.

"Uzumaki," It seemed to Naruto that the man thrived in the shadows as he rose from the pits of darkness. It was strangely fitting. One who only brings misery must live in the shadows among the earth.

"That was not a very nice thing to do to now was it?" Naruto lazily rolled his eyes as the man ripped off the remaining parts of his right sleeve. The rest, Naruto suspected, laid somewhere burning in the forest.

First and foremost Naruto smiled at the man. Then he proceeded to flip him the bird. "I kinda have this reputation of being pretty unpredictable ya know? I just can't help things like this ne…"

The smile was wide and cheesy. Even Naruto could feel how forced his own smile was. His message though was adequately received.

_"No one – not even you – is completely untouchable." _Naruto thought victoriously.

"I'll keep that in mind boy." The sarcastic edge in the man's voice told Naruto otherwise.

Sitting down, Naruto let his body collapse. Madara's image was already fading Madara had come here as a warning. The man knew Naruto couldn't beat him. And sadly Naruto knew it to. Not yet at least.

There was still a lot of work left to be done, but Naruto vowed that soon he would finish things.

"It was curiosity that killed the cat. I simply can't let the fox share the same fate…" He said to no one. Naruto would have to finish it. He didn't have a choice. He had to finish it before Madara finished him and the rest of the shinobi nations. Looking to the sky Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

_"Four days."_

It was only four days till the start of a revolution. Bitterness resided in the young man's mouth. Naruto wondered if he could really own up to his past. If he couldn't then how in the hell did he possibly plan to save the future?

Madara wasn't called a God among shinobi for nothing. Naruto smiled. "Then again, I'm not known as the number one surprising ninja for nothing either…" He stood up. It was time for what Naruto was best at: last minute training.

* * *

_Flashback_

_2__nd__ Year_

_"Mount Myoboku, it hasn't changed a bit." Naruto said to himself. _

_"Ahem." Gamakichi coughed. Naruto looked questioningly until the toad nodded his head toward Kurama. "He'll freak out some of the other toads…" _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. He glanced over at Kurama who merely nodded his head. "It isn't as if I'd be actually leaving Kit." _

_"Fine" Naruto conceded. He brought one hand into a ram sign. Briefly his chakra glowed before it shot at the sitting fox. When the chakra hit him the fox glowed brightly before forming into a mass of giant red chakra. Slowly but surely the chakra began to return to Naruto. _

_"You there?" Naruto asked in his head._

**_"I'm here."_**_ Kurama said from his cage. Naruto nodded before walking back to Gamakichi._

_"Let's get this over with then."_

_"Okay. This way," Gamakichi started to hop away. Naruto followed at a small distance. He glanced at the surroundings. The toad statues that littered the side of the mountain reminded Naruto of his training years ago. _

_He found he couldn't remember the last time he had used Sage Mode. Silently Naruto promised he would start training in senjutsu again once he went back. After all it was a very useful trick to have in the middle of battle. _

_As the duo walked Naruto noticed that the toads around them had stopped what they were doing. Instead they all seemed content to stare at Naruto. It unnerved the blonde slightly and reinforced the feeling that whatever this prophecy was wasn't going to be very pleasant. _

_"We're here." Naruto looked up and saw the entrance of a large cave. This was it. Gamakichi continued to hop forward. _

_Naruto hesitated at the front. "Gamakichi, do you know what this whole thing is about?" He asked with a hint of worry._

_"Yeah" The toad said softly not looking back. _

_Softly he continued, "I still think of you as a brother Naruto even if you don't believe so. You were my first summoner after all." Naruto was silent. His feet wouldn't move. He just felt stuck. _

_"I won't hold it against you if you turn back you know? I won't make you come with me…" The blonde stared at the toad. _

_For a moment he remembered when he had first summoned Gamakichi. How small both he and the toad had been. He remembered the toad working for hours on end helping Naruto train with Jiraiya. He remembered giving Gamakichi and his brother food for assisting him. He remembered when the toad had stood by his side in battle. _

_Naruto took a step forward. His feet felt like lead, but he pushed on. He walked past the toad toward the back of the cave. Naruto already knew what was waiting there, but he had made his choice._

_"Thank you." He said quietly while passing his old friend. He didn't stop to wait for the amphibian knowing that his part in Naruto's journey was over. _

_"Just don't forget me again okay bro?" Gamakichi whispered at Naruto's disappearing form. The toad knew this wasn't going to end how he wanted to, but he had to believe that everything would eventually work out. He had to. _

_As the cave opened up into a larger space Naruto watched the faces of familiar toads come into light. Sitting in an arc around the edge Naruto focused at the center where the one who wanted to see him sat. _

_"Elder Toad Sage" Naruto addressed the old toad before him._

_"Naruto-boy!" Shima called out. Naruto felt his hand twitch, but he stayed silent and stared hard at the Elder Toad Sage. _

_"Shima…" Fukasaku pulled his wife over. _

_"No!" She whispered. "We should have been there for him! Jiraiya-boy should have been there for him!" Fukasaku was glad that Naruto couldn't hear them. He agreed with Shima, but that didn't change anything at this point. Everything had already been done._

_"Ah boy it is nice to see you again." The eldest toad spoke. "…but who are you again?" Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. Did he really waste his time coming here?_

_"Tsk, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde turned his head in frustration. _

_"Oh yes! Yes, yes I remember now. You're the Child of the Prophecy" It was like a switch as all the other toads sat on edge now. This is what they had been waiting for. _

_Naruto inclined his head. His mouth was set into a thin line. "Yeah…so I've been told elder." _

_Naruto thought back to when Jiraiya had called him the Child of Prophecy. His sensei had been wrong. Naruto wasn't the Child of Prophecy to anything. No, he was just one big fuck up._

_Swallowing his pride Naruto walked up to the elder and got to his knees. Placing his hands on his lap Naruto looked up to the elder. "Great Elder would you tell me what you have foreseen?"_

_The elder got a faraway look and he was silent for a long while. Naruto grit his teeth, but forced himself to be silent as well. When the elder's eyes finally reopened they were hard and glared at Naruto. _

_"A child born from love will be raised by hate. Scorned and betrayed he must decide his fate. The path will split and the road will divide. The boy must choose which path to decide. The world in balance, even I can't see the future that will come to be. This though I do foresee. A path will lead to his certain death. The other will lead to the world's demise. A boy, a boy it is all up to the boy. The Child of Prophecy has become the Child of Fate."_

_The old toad eyes cleared and took on a softer look. It was if the elder toad had been woken from a nasty dream. The room was silent. The air had stopped. The blonde in front of the toad sat frozen. _

_Naruto's eyes widened. The toad couldn't be serious. He glanced around waiting for someone to make a move, waiting for someone to make a sound. _

_"You can't be serious… are you fucking with me?" He asked. Naruto was met with more silence._

_Naruto stood to his feet angrily. "Tell me that you're fucking with me!" He demanded. _

_"Naruto-boy! Calm yourself! This is still the Elder Toad Sage you speak to!" Fukasaku said. _

_"Calm? You want me to be calm?" Naruto felt himself backing up. His feet screamed at him. His heart screamed at him. Will lead to his certain death? What the hell was that about? Lies. They had to be more lies._

_"I've sacrificed everything! Everything Fukasaku! I have lost everything to these people. Tell me what do I owe all of you? Go ahead tell me! What else do I owe? Cause it sure as hell ain't my life!" He screamed delirious. _

_Everyone was silent. Naruto stared at the Great Toad Sage. "It's not fair." He said. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. He refused to let them fall. It wasn't fair._

_"Life is not fair young one." The toad said wisely. _

_Naruto sneered. "That isn't what I want to hear." _

_"Then what is boy?" _

_Naruto stood frozen. What did he want to hear? He racked his brain for something, anything. Why couldn't it have been someone else? It was always him. _

_"I-I don't know." Naruto looked around. "I don't know!" His fist tightened and he shut his eyes. Naruto shut his eyes to the world and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he trusted his feet to carry him. _

_"Fuck all of you!" Naruto cursed back at them. "I'm not your puppet! Not anymore…" _

_"Naruto-boy!" Shima shouted after him. The elder toad sage waved his hand._

_"He needs time to think."_

_"This isn't right. Haven't we put the boy through enough?" She questioned. Shima always became too attached to the summoners. First it was Jiraiya and now Naruto. They were her family._

_"You are correct. It is not right, but someone must bear the burden of the world."_

_There were times where he wished his prophecies were wrong. There was no more a time than here he wished they wrong. But he was not. Ninjas lie, people lie, even the toads lie but prophecies are the one thing that unfortunately do not. _

_The elder just had to hope that in the end the blonde would make the right choice, but with the lines of right and wrong blurring even he was unsure of the correct path. _

_"The future in the hands of one man? Ah now this will be an interesting story." He mused to himself. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N - What's up fellow readers? Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Aight? Really I want to know. The chapter is a little slow I know, but it adds a little backstory and presents the main antagonist. Now I'm not entirely stupid in knowing that Tobi is actually Obito not Madara, but when I first wrote this we didn't know that and now I don't really feel like changing my entire story because of it. So those who don't like it? Suck it up. But that's that so yeah... Drop a review! Please!

Another note, if you do leave a review it would be so awesome if y'all could do a favor for me. Drop an idea for a pairing you might want or even if you want a harem. I'm game for everything. Another thing to add to your critiques, a lot of you reviewed last time about Naruto infiltrating the village was cool, but you wanted me to add some of it in. Now I could do that or I was thinking because its such a long period of time and I really want to do it justice I could create a prequel to this with all of Naruto's training and adventures into the other villages. But again it's up to y'all.

Last note... I am beggin you guys to go look at my other story Konoha Underground! Pleaseee? Just glance at it seriously. I don't want to try and continue it unless I know people like the concept. So just give it a chance ya know? Drop a review and tell yea or Nahh bout whether I should continue it. I promise that if you like this story you're going to like my other one.

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


	9. Chapter 9

A/N's will be at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Konoha Village – 6 days before VOE_

Anko barely remembered exactly when she, the Lady Hokage, and Shikamaru had returned to the village. To the trench coat wearing jonin it had all been a blur of tears from her Hokage, anguish and anger from the gaki, and even her own silence. Honestly she didn't know what to think.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Who was he? He had never been much to her before she left, but at the least she needed to talk to the kid if only to settle this uneasiness in her stomach.

She had to set things right. She had to know why the kid left. Most importantly she had to know that why when she looked into his eyes it had been like staring into her own.

Anko clicked her tongue. _"Look at me… getting all flustered over a stupid gaki."_ She looked over at her Hokage and was grateful she at least didn't look like that.

When the village gates were finally in sight Tsunade seemed worse for wear. Old and fresh tears stained her cheeks.

The great Hokage of the Konoha Village was reduced to nothing more than a shriveling mess. She didn't speak. Not unless she had to and even then they were mumbles of incoherent words.

Sighing Anko took out a kunai. Her fingers traced over the cool metal. She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. This was not the way a leader entered their village. She was the Hokage. If the Hokage fell then the entire village fell with her.

She had to be strong if not for herself then for the sake of everyone else.

Her ears picked up the grunts of the pine-apple haired jonin next to her. Anko concluded that Shikamaru had almost been worse than Tsunade on the way home. Anger and frustration knotted his brows. He was pale and clammy and snapped at everyone who looked at him wrong.

Anko didn't think she had ever seen the boy like this. It was as if he had seen a ghost. _"Then again," _She figured, _"He probably has."_

Despite all of his issues though, she saw a determination in the boy's eyes. Now that he knew where his long lost friend was she knew there was no way in hell that Shikamaru would let him get away. First, they would have to get into the village. And then they would have to explain the whole Valley of End ordeal.

The purple haired jonin pinched her cheeks. Sometimes she thought she overthought things.

It would at least be interesting to see everyone's reactions about Naruto. After all ever since he had left his name had been practically taboo. The blonde wasn't exactly a pleasant topic that many people liked to discuss.

When the trio reached the gates Tsunade had at least made herself presentable. The tears had stopped, but the red puffy eyes had remained. Her mouth was set into a grim thin line.

"Here, wear this." Anko said softly. "It'll help a little bit." Handing the Hokage her hat the shadow of the large item covered almost her entire face. Both Anko and Shikamaru agreed that it was a start.

The small party had sent a letter a day ahead of themselves to inform the Konoha shinobi of their arrival. It also held vague details of the meeting. They had somewhat come to a consensus that it was better that they already know some of the story rather than none of it. It would just make explaining some things a little simpler.

Kakashi and more than a few others would no doubt already be waiting for a complete clarification. Shikamaru – whose mind had been in permanent overdrive – knew it wasn't going to be the best of reunions.

When they finally made it to Tsunade's office the aging Kage opened the door. None of them were really surprised to see a crowd of shinobi already waiting.

The silence was deafening. They all had thousands of questions. They all wanted answers. The simple truth was Tsunade didn't know. Yet she had to do something and for her the sake of her sanity she kept it simple.

"Everyone except Kakashi, Anko, and Shikamaru get out." She said plainly. Tsunade walked over to her seat and sat down. She looked at them with impatience.

"What?" Kiba who she noticed standing at the forefront asked. Tsunade glanced around. It really was exactly who she had expected. All of the infamous Rookie 12 were here as well as most of their sensei's plus the addition of Yamato.

"You heard me." She said. "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Kiba's face morphed into anger. Even years later and all grown up he still didn't have a reign on his emotions. "I want answers! We deserve to know!" He slammed his fist down on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade looked from his hand to the man's face. He had grown, but deep down he was still a boy. A boy trying to play in her world, her eyes morphed to anger. It was lucky for Kiba that a beautiful pale eyed woman grabbed him.

"Hinata!"

"Kiba!" She warned with no hesitation in her voice. "You will remember who you are speaking to." She had grown to Tsunade agreed, but sometimes she wondered if it had been the right way to grow up.

A lone silver haired man stood at the back. His single eye was resolute and firm before he spoke. "You heard our Hokage. It's time for you guys to leave for a little bit." His voice was small. Tsunade spoke again in an effort to help him.

"I just need to speak to Kakashi for a few moments. I will call you all back the minute we finish…okay?" She asked. She looked around and finally got a chorus of slow hesitant head nods.

As they began to walk out the door she noticed how everyone was a little bit blurry to her right now. Honestly she didn't know how she was actually keeping it together this well. She chalked it up to her just being Tsunade.

When the room was clear only four people remained Kakashi of the sharingan, Anko, Shikamaru and of course Tsunade. Kakashi stepped up to the front of the room finally.

"Is it true?" His voice held hope. It was the kind of hope someone like Shikamaru thought that if broken would send the man spiraling into depression. Again. It had already happened once. If it happened another time Shikamaru wasn't sure if there would be a man left.

It had happened right after Naruto left. The silver haired man had finally realized his mistake except it was far too late. Now years later he had come to terms with just how badly he had fucked up.

Of course this had been pushed along by the fact that Tsunade had come out about Naruto almost two weeks after he left. The Hokage had told the entire village of both his parentage and his curse. There were…mixed reactions to say the least.

Some repented after knowing whose Naruto's parents were. Mainly because Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage had been hailed a hero among the village. Even then his mother Kushina Uzumaki was loved and admired for her great skill.

Some, though, after finding out he was the demon container shunned him even worse. They celebrated his departure, burned his things, and made a memorial for the day the demon had left.

Even his friends were far from unaffected. There were those that supported Naruto and wished to reconcile with the man they had called friend. There were those – not many – who decided that it was better that Naruto left.

Those who supported him were Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sai, and Shino. They all understood Naruto wasn't a demon. He was merely the container. At the same time they realized how much harder and how cruel they had been to the blonde for fear of the wrath from adults as children.

Even as young adults now they came to think back about how bad they messed up. How misplaced their ignorance of Naruto was.

Truly he had been stronger than all of them, and Shikamaru wanted to believe that Naruto had been smarter than most of them to. Yet throughout their entire lives they had treated Naruto as if he didn't matter. It was a regret they had to live with.

On the other side those who were against him were Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Rock Lee. Sasuke and Sakura hating Naruto had not come as too much of a surprise. It was when the other three had told the group it was better Naruto had gone that there had been controversy.

Kiba had known Naruto since the academy. They had laughed, played pranks, and ditched school on multiple occasions with Shikamaru and Chouji. Yet when he was told of the demon held within Naruto something unexpected happened.

For the second time ever Kiba had been truly afraid. He didn't understand. For so long he had been told the Kyuubi had decimated everything. It had destroyed part of his clan grounds and killed many of his clansmen in just a single swoop. Kiba had also felt the Kyuubi's chakra at one point. They all had. It was vile and cold.

The only thing Kiba ever chose to say when Naruto had been brought up was, "No one should have that kind of power. No one can control a power like that, especially something as animalistic and vicious as the Kyuubi." Kiba had disappeared for a day or two. When he came back, he refused to talk about Naruto any longer.

Hinata was a whole different story. She had completely changed since Naruto left. Some had come to understand that the blonde had been her rock, he had kept her sane. When he left she just gave up. She was taunted by some of her own clan for loving a demon and after a while she finally snapped.

Nearly crippling a Hyuga member after a nasty comment, Hinata had regained control of herself just short of killing the man.

It was from there on out though that she cursed Naruto. No one asked why as all she would comment was that it was his fault. It was fault and he was a demon that deserved to die. It definitely wasn't one of the nicest of partings.

Out of the three though, Rock Lee was probably the most surprising of all. When he found out Naruto had contained the strongest of tailed beasts he left without saying a word. He had disappeared for a week with no one being able to find him.

Gai his sensei had wanted to send out a search team, but Tsunade had simply waved him off. "When he has found the answers to his questions he will come back."

When Lee finally came trudging back through Konoha gates he didn't say a word. He had reported immediately to the Hokage's office.

"Did you find your answers?" Tsunade had asked hopefully.

She ignored the better part of his dress or lack thereof, his unruly hair, and the bags that weighed down his eyes. Silently she had mused whether the boy had even slept at all. Lee unable to meet his Hokage's eyes hesitantly nodded.

"It is-" He began. "It is most unyouthful what Uzumaki-san is." Lee looked almost heartbroken to say those words, but he said them nonetheless. Tsunade had to watch as the young boy had left her office that day without another word.

"Is. It. True?" Kakashi asked again with more force. Tsunade looked up out of her daze. It was unlike her to space out like that.

She took off her hat and laid it quietly down on her desk. Anko and Shikamaru stood quietly in the corners of the room as the Hokage exposed her tear stricken face. That was all Kakashi needed to see, but the woman spoke anyway.

"Of course it's true." Tsunade watched as Kakashi waged an inner war with himself. He tried to nod at her, but instead just ended up standing like a gaping fish.

His eye was clouded with emotion. He was alive. His sensei's son was alive. His student was alive. Naruto was alive.

All of these years and Kakashi was sure the blonde boy had perished and he had been sure that it was his fault as well. Now he had a chance though. He had a chance to redeem himself.

"Kaka—" Tsunade started.

"I need to see him. Give me the mission Tsunade-sama I will retrieve him." Kakashi stood straight up. His shoulders slicked back and posture became rigid. He had a purpose again. He would do this. "I will bring him back to Konoha just give me the mission and it will be done."

"Kakashi…"

"Give me the mission! Please!"

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled. Her voice hit the man like a ton of bricks.

He fell to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes. He ripped off his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. Squeezing them shut he shouted. "Every day! Every day I see him! I see the student that I failed, every single detail of him. I see my sensei's son. I see Naruto."

His fist pounded the floor boards. Anko who had been watching silently went and knelt by the man.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. I'm so sorry. Naruto, I'm so sorry." The man wailed.

Anko began to soothingly rub his back. She bent down next to his ear, "Hush Kakashi. It's okay. We're going to get the kid back… we're going to get him back." She said whispering softly.

Shikamaru who stood quietly looked away. This wasn't meant for him to see. Kakashi was a proud man. He was a strong man. One of the strongest in the village and after Naruto left he had thrown himself into training. Shikamaru wasn't meant to see such a strong man so broken.

Tsunade was silent as she watched as one of her strongest shinobi lay sobbing on the floor. He needed a moment. It was one of the biggest reasons she had sent the rest of her shinobi out earlier.

She knew this would happen.

It was her job to know and just as well the other younger shinobi couldn't see one such as Kakashi lying on the ground helplessly.

Anko who was knelt next to the man hesitantly continued to rub the back of the man she grew up with. They weren't exactly the closest of friends, but they were comrades and teammates. He needed someone with him now. So if she had to be that person then so be it. She refused to watch him suffer alone.

After a few minutes Kakashi quieted and Anko got back up and went to stand next to Shikamaru once again. Kakashi slowly rose back to his feet. The image of Naruto, his late sensei, and Kushina burned into his mind.

He stood and faced his Hokage with tears streaming down his face.

"Are you ready now jonin Kakashi?" She asked with a firm voice. She wanted to cry. She too felt so much pain and guilt about Naruto, but there was a time and place for that. Now was not that time. Now was the time to try and get them back.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said stoically.

A small smile tugged at her lips. They were already on the path to get their Naruto back. "Good then we have to get ready."

"Yes. Yes I believe we do."

"Anko! Shikamaru! I would also like your opinions on this as well since you know the situation." Tsunade asked directing her gaze towards the pair.

Both nodded at her seriously before stepping up next to Kakashi. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "I assume you read the letter about the Valley of End correct Kakashi-sempai?"

"Yes… but I wouldn't mind if you explained it again. The letter seemed rushed." He said lamely.

Tsunade nodded. "This isn't a problem. Shikamaru I would like you to explain since you probably already have your own objective opinion on this."

"At the Kage Summit the five kage went to address the problem –"

"Wait." Kakashi interrupted.

"What?" Shikamaru snapped irritably. He needed to get this off his chest. He needed to tell someone of the plans forming in his head to get the once blonde knucklehead back.

"I believe it is the right time to bring the rest of the group back in." Kakashi said. Tsunade agreed with him quickly.

She signaled one of her Anbu down. "Go fetch the Rookie 12 and whoever else might be with them. I imagine they aren't far and they're probably all still together."

Shikamaru grunted his immediate displeasure and went to stand by the window. His eyes cast out to the sky.

Anko merely leant against the wall. She closed her eyes. Even her thoughts were racing. After all, this entire scenario was so insane it felt as if she was on a permanent high. She felt helpless. She felt apathetic. She felt bothered. She hadn't even known she could feel like this all at once.

_"Crazy. It's all so crazy."_

Looking at Tsunade, Anko watched the aging kage rub her temples. A blind man could see how much pressure she was under. In the coming days the whole shinobi world would be watching them. One mistake and their lives would come down crashing in flames.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Anko didn't even know that a person could fall asleep standing. It was no wonder though; the trip back had been sleepless and restless. Nonetheless she was jostled awake when the door to the Hokage's office was slammed open.

The Rookie 12 filed into the room silently their senseis not far behind.

_"They really have changed from those snot-nosed brats years ago…" _She mused with a twisted smile. They had definitely had changed. Whether it was for the better or worse it wasn't really her problem.

The one called Kiba was already at the forefront of the group once again. He always had been the emotionally driven one. Over the years he had kept his hair short, but no one ever succeeded in taming the wild spikes that always stuck up.

"Are you gonna stop fucking with us now?" He spat. Killing intent filled the room. Tsunade sitting at her desk smiled sweetly, but it never translated over into her eyes.

"You may be a jonin. You may be one of our strongest jonin, but if you act like a snot-nosed sniveling brat that thinks he is higher than me I will end you." Kiba ever brash tried to keep his gaze with the Kage, but after another blast of killing intent backed out.

"My apologies…" He muttered.

A long brown haired man stepped up from the back of the crowd. "Lady Hokage if you're done with the mutt then you won't mind telling us if what we have heard is true?"

"And what if it was Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I would be hard-pressed to believe you."

"Then what if he wasn't?" Shikamaru commented again. He rolled his shoulders and stepped off the wall. Walking right in front of his fellow shinobi he stared him hard in the face. He needed to know people who he could trust.

"I wouldn't be able to believe you." Neji said smiling. "After all, Naruto Uzumaki never stays down for long." It was almost as if a damn had broken. No one had wanted to speak his name, but now it hung out in the open air.

"Bullshit!" Kiba yelled.

"There's no way in hell he could have made it this long!"

"So the dobe is alive… heh."

"What are we going to do?"

"Tsunade-sama you can't be serious!"

Arguing pitted back and forth. Tensions that had been driving the teams apart for years washed onto the shores of the present. Even gone and missing Naruto Uzumaki still caused hell.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled. A hush fell over the room. "Now, I will explain this and what happened and what will happen, but you will listen to the whole story before speaking is that understood?"

A chorus of "Hai" floated through the room.

"Now to put everything to rest let it be known, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is in fact alive. He is also known by his better known alias…Kuro Kitsune." Uproar almost started in the room once again, but Tsunade blasted her killing intent and the silence remained…almost.

Sasuke spoke for the first time. "Like the dobe could be anyone as strong as the Kuro Kitsune. This is bullshit." He said with complete ease.

"He was strong enough to bring your sorry ass back home wasn't he Uchiha?" Shikamaru bit back. At this Sasuke just grunted.

Tsunade gave an appreciative glance at the pine-apple haired jonin and continued. "Long story short he infiltrated the Kage Summit and challenged all of the Hidden Villages to a battle."

Curious once again, Neji piped up. "A battle?"

It was Shikamaru that replied. "Yes. In six days' time a team of three including the Kage will meet with the other five great villages at the Valley of End. There Naruto will battle each of the villages."

A girl with two buns chimed her own opinion, "I don't get it. What's the point then? It just seems stupid to me honestly. That and a suicide wish, no one can beat a kage and then some. Let alone all the kages."

Anko felt like it was her turn to say something. "The point," She emphasized," is that whoever beats him gets to do what they wish with him. Be it his death or him joining their village."

"Well then obviously I will be part of this three-man team to kill the dobe then." Sasuke took out his sword and smiled. "After all it should only be my right as the next Hokage." Sakura who was next to him shook her head in agreement.

"Sasuke's right. He's the strongest of us here and he'll finish the demon no problem." The bubble-haired girl said.

"The hell you will!" Chouji who had been silent for most of the time got in Sasuke's face. Anger brushed his features. "Naruto's our friend and we are going to bring him back!"

"And why would we want scum such as that back in our village?" Hinata spoke coolly. A mad glint shone in her eyes. "I mean that's what half of you are thinking anyway. Right… Lee?"

Rock Lee stood by the door. Everyone's eyes cast over to the usually exuberant man. His eyes looked over everyone's faces before falling to the ground in shame. A small frown marred his lips.

"Why the fuck did you bring Lee into this?" Tenten spat angrily. She put her body in front of her teammate to almost guard him. Neji held her arm. Both of Lee's teammates knew just how sensitive a subject this was for the man.

"No! Hinata's right!" Kiba who now stood by the window glared at the sky. "This is our village. People like him… don't belong here. So we go and we finish what we should have years ago. That's even if this really is that idiot."

"People like him?" Shino muttered quietly getting the attention of the group. "When did Naruto become people like them? He was nothing but a friend to all of us. You of all people should know that Kiba."

"Shut up Shino! Aren't you supposed to back me up on this?" Kiba yelled angrily.

"That's more than enough!" Kakashi said with finality. "How long are you going to bicker like children?" Tsunade felt like she had seen what she had needed to see.

"Kakashi's right. Konoha is being put on stage in front of all of the Hidden Villages and we won't even be able to show them that we're together? Especially since the man we are going to fight was once one of our own. And whether you like it or not he was once a friend to all of you! We have a chance to fix our mistakes and we are going to do it with the Will of Fire on our side. You are Shinobi of the Konoha so start fucking acting like it!"

The room was silent. No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. No one even wanted to. What were they supposed to do? Whether they wanted to admit it or not they were all confused. They didn't know what the right move forward was. It was as if they were walking blind.

Shikamaru ran a tired hand through his hair. All he wanted was sleep. He was more surprised to see that beads of sweat rolled down the side of his head. This whole ordeal was putting him on edge. He was supposed to be stronger than this. Not a nervous little genin who had just seen his first kill.

It was Kakashi who broke the silence. "Then the next thing we need to do is figure out which two will accompany you to the Valley of End Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, yes we do."

Her eyes glanced over the crowd in front of her. Who to choose? She knew they needed to be strong, but at the same time she realized this was Naruto. Naruto tended to cause a lot of emotion in people. Not all of it so pleasant.

"Who would volunteer to go with me to the Valley of End?" She decided to put out there.

"I already told you that I will be going. It's my right as an Uchiha and as the next Hokage." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Shikamaru quickly piped up in response. "Sasuke shouldn't be the one to go." He said smoothly with an air of confidence. "Not only did he and Naruto get off on bad terms last time, but if you're really trying to bring him back Sasuke shouldn't be your first choice."

Sasuke retorted," So are you suggesting you go then? You're one of the weakest regarding physicality." Shikamaru's face flushed angrily. An insult laid at the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut.

"That's enough you two and Sasuke I agree with Shikamaru. You may be one of the strongest of our shinobi, but you may not logically be the smartest choice for this mission."

She hardened her gaze on Sasuke. "And also if you pull that _next Hokage and council shit_ on me again I'll have your ass doing D-rank missions for the next month. This isn't a democracy, this is a dictatorship and so long as my wrinkled ass is sitting in this seat I am your leader. Understood?"

Anko who had just been watching silently before stepped up. Her body moved on her own accord and she couldn't stop herself from speaking," I'll volunteer." Tsunade turned her head raised an eyebrow.

"I think I would be a fair match up against the gaki. Physically I don't believe any one in here can match him except you Hokage-sama so if use some of the poisons I possess I could at least slow him down for the rest of the team."

"That would be a wise plan of attack indeed. I also believe it is one Naruto would not see coming." Neji said aloud. "I would also like to volunteer to go with you Tsunade-sama. I feel as if my Byakugan would be of great use during the fight."

"Hell no! If anyone should go it should be me and Akamaru! I volunteer!" Kiba shouted. Tsunade soon found Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, and just about everyone else including Sakura volunteering to fight.

Sakura's words were and Tsunade would quote," Even I could beat that demon's ass to hell and back. He was weak back then and there's no way it'd be any different now."

Tsunade for the most part ignored the bubble-gum haired banshee. She glanced over at Kakashi and asked a silent question with no words.

Raising a single eyebrow Kakashi just gave his famous eye-smile. "Do you even need to ask me Tsunade-sama?"

Everyone watched Tsunade intently. The room was silent. The supposed battle was six days away and to prepare properly they would need to know who's going today. That was just the facts of it.

Tsunade closed her eyes feeling a headache come on. Her fingers went and nimbly rubbed her temples and she let out a large sigh. Everyone in the room tensed. Had she come to a decision?

When the blonde opened her eyes the hazel orbs were steely. She had made her decision. For better or for worse she would have to hope she had only made the right one.

* * *

_Five days later – Konoha Gates_

At the gate of Konoha a crowd of people swarmed. Tsunade the Hokage stood at the forefront a grim look on her face.

"Are the two of you ready?" She asked.

From the crowd of people two men emerged. Kakashi in his standard jonin uniform gave his eye smile before taking out his favorite book. "All ready." He quipped.

Sasuke stood next to him. He wore a collared black short sleeve shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Finishing the outfit off with black Anbu shinobi pants the man carefully fastened his favored tanto to his back.

"Hn, let's just get this over with." Was all the raven said in reply.

In the crowd there were more than a few disappointed faces. Surprisingly Anko found herself as one of them. She shouldn't have been. She should have not cared at all, but she did.

Kiba grunted next to her. His eyes were cast angrily over at the Uchiha. "There's no way I'm missing out on this. I have to go." The man said with conviction.

Anko looked at him questioningly. There was going to be more to this. She had the feeling it was the kind of more that was going to get her in trouble. "You're going to do something stupid aren't you?"

The feral man didn't even look at her when he responded, but the smile on his lips was all she needed to see. "When have I ever done something stupid?"

Anko was about to answer, but apparently Neji who had overheard beat her to it. "As much as I loathe to side with you if you're going to do what I think you're going to do I'm in."

Kiba's smile faltered slightly. "If we do this will be on two different sides Neji… we don't want the same things here." His voice was apathetic and Kiba still refused to look at anyone.

"We'll see you in a few days. Don't forget Shizune is in charge while I am gone." Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi all walked out of the gates towards the rising sun. They were off to the Valley of End.

Neji whose eyes never left his Hokage spoke cryptically. "That's where you're wrong Kiba. We both just want answers." The pale-eyed man let the words hang before turning around to leave. "But most importantly we just want the truth."

* * *

_Iwa Gates_

"Are you sure you wish to do this Tsuchikage-sama? After all he's just one man." An Iwa Shinobi asked. Onoki, who stood at the gates with is grand-daughter, merely scoffed.

Onoki went to pick up his pack. "He may just be one man, but he is one man who has made the wrong enemy. I will show him the true power of –" A large audible crack was heard. The old man stopped. His eyes widened comically and his hands went to his back. "My back! My poor back!"

Kurotsuchi next to him face-palmed, "You didn't even do anything you stubborn old man. How the hell do you throw your back out doing nothing?" She asked arrogantly.

"Why you disrespectful little brat!"

"If you need a replacement to go in your place I'm sure you could find someone who would be willing to go in your place…" Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Damn you Kurotsuchi!"

The rest of the Iwa Shinobi sweat-dropped at the display between family members. Akatsuchi the third member of the group picked up his Kage. A small amused smile splayed across his enormous face.

"Come on Lord Tsuchikage will be late at this rate." The elderly man just grumbled in response.

His eyes looked forward. He brought up one of his small hands and waved back to the crowd out of respect. He pondered what the next few days' events would hold for them. At the very least it would be interesting he concluded.

Kurotsuchi who trailed slowly behind her grandfather and his friend watched the sun. Her pink eyes were lost in the light and her mouth was grim.

So many questions were on her mind all of them dealing with this Kuro Kitsune, with this Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_"To me though, he will always be Arashi."_

The memories of a kind-hearted man who she had been taken with played through her mind. It bothered her that she had been so fooled. That she had been so used.

She didn't like to be fucked with and he better trust that there would be punishments, but first she would get her answers.

"Get ready Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; I _will_ be your executioner." She whispered bitterly to herself trudging down the long path to the Valley of End.

* * *

_Kumo Gates_

"Where the hell is Bee?" The Raikage yelled angrily. Throwing people left and right A looked for his wayward little brother.

"Si-sir I don't know. He should be here soon just give him a little more time." That poor soul was thrown particular far.

Darui who was on the sidelines just laughed at his old mentor. If there was one thing his Kage was it was impatient. With a backpack on his shoulder he made his way to the front of the gates towards a pale blonde jonin.

"Yugito" He nodded in greeting. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he took the small nod back with gratitude.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until from the corner of her eyes Yugito caught sight of something she had been waiting for.

"Finally…" She said exasperated. Darui looked over to where she glanced and smiled.

"Yo, yo, yo! Killer Bee is here you see? All packed and ready to leave!" The bulky man laughed and smiled at the crowd who slowly backed away from the rapper.

"BEE!"

"Hey big bro? How's it shaking? You ready to go give this Kitsune guy a beating?" A who watched his brother angrily shook with rage.

"LARIAT!"

Yugito and Darui on the sidelines just shook their heads. Somehow it always ended up like this. Yugito peeked at her three teammates. Silently she wondered how the rest of the villages would take to their _plus one_ man.

Kumo would still fight fair, but the Raikage hadn't made up his mind on who he wanted on the team with himself and Bee so in the end he took both of his options. All the man said was that he would choose the third teammate once they got there.

Yugito didn't really care either way. Looking towards the blue sky the crisp morning air pricked her skin like needles. She enjoyed the chill nonetheless. Every day she just found herself grateful to be alive. The event had been over three years ago now, but she still thought about it constantly.

It was the day the Akatsuki had come for her. It was the day where she had been beaten in battle and nearly dead. It was the day she was saved by a masked man. She never saw his face or even got his name, but thoughts of the him plagued her.

She didn't like owing debts to people and she owned her entire life to a single person. She would remedy her mistake. She would pay what was due and then be done. Sighing she shrugged her shoulder pack onto her back before walking ahead on to the trail. The boys would follow behind her eventually.

"Dammit Bee get back here! Take your beating like a man!"

"Big Bro no!"

"Raikage-sama you can't kill Bee before the fight!"

"The hell if I can't!"

Or at least so she hoped.

* * *

_Kiri Gates_

Choujiro, Aoi, and Mei stood just outside of Kiri. The village loomed in front of them as small packs were strapped to their backs. A crowd in front of them was there to wish them well.

An elderly man who had been standing at the forefront of the crowd walked up to the Mei. In his right hand was a giant cane with the head of a beast, but in the left he held the Mizukage's hat. His hand stretched out for the beautiful Kage.

"Thank you… Great Elder." Her eyes shone with appreciation and pride as she took her rightful hat. There was no feeling better than this.

"I swear upon my title as Kage to carry out my duties with brilliance." She would never get use to leading the village she loved. This is why she would go out today to fight this supposed Naruto for her village. She would go all out and she would also get her own answers.

"Guard the Mizukage well," The Great Elder glanced at both Aoi and Choujiro. He smiled and his eyes crinkled with mirth, "Make sure the Lady Mizukage doesn't overdo things." Both men gave a sharp nod in affirmation.

Another young girl stepped out. She flashed a smile and showed her hidden teeth which were grinded down to a point. A needle point thin double sword lay upon her back. "Choujiro-sempai, you are one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Protect our Mizukage well."

She bowed down low, a smile all the ever still present. Choujiro, who had long since grown out of his awkward nervous phase, smiled back. "Of course." The blue-haired man fixed his glasses and glanced at his Kage.

"We'll be absolutely fine… I think." But sometimes he still tended to be afraid of the things he couldn't see.

"Have confidence in yourself. There is a reason that you are one of our top shinobi Choujiro. I have complete trust in you." Mei looked over at her companion. He was the sweetest boy six years ago and now he was one of the sweetest men. He really hadn't changed.

Choujiro rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Thank you my lady." A light blush faded his cheeks. "We'll definitely be the ones to beat the Kuro Kitsune… at least I hope."

Aoi on the side sweat-dropped and closed his eyes in frustration. "A simple 'Thank you' would have sufficed." He raised his hands in the air comically. "If I've told you once I've told you a million times an uncertain attitude will get you nowhere!"

"I swear young people these days lack the dedication to manage themselves." Mei who had been smiling froze. Her eyes darkened.

_"Manage…Marriage?" _Her mouth set into a thin line.

"Aoi enough lecturing." Someone finally laughed out. "Get going or you'll be late!"

Mei tensed up again. _"Late…for marriage?!" _Even though she was still the radiant beauty of the Shinobi lands she remained unmarried and without love. A thought crossed her mind about Nawaki, but she shook her thoughts out of it. Nawaki wasn't real, but Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was.

Aoi looked exasperated. "It's simply my way of offering advice! Why in my day…" Smiling Mei stepped up in front of Aoi and leant in next to his ear.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." She said sweetly.

"Huh?" His eyes widened comically and he face-palmed. Why was it always him?

Mei turned around and fist pumped the air the Kage hat in hand. "All right Choujiro, Aoi..." The crowd cheered at their Kage's antics. "Let us go!" She yelled before turning to march on. Choujiro laughing followed quickly behind his Mizukage.

Aoi stood frozen. "Aoi what are you doing?" Someone stepped up and asked. "Lady Mizukage has already left."

Aoi turned and saw the two fading figures. "Oh shit!" He cursed. Running he tried to catch up,"Lady Mizukage, please wait!"

* * *

_Suna Gates_

"You're late Kankuro!" Temari yelled. Her hand rested on her hip as she stared at her approaching brother. Kankuro came barreling through the crowd waving his apologies.

"Sorry! Assembling my new puppets took longer than I expected." The cat-suit wearing man pointed to his back proudly. A new wooden shell laid on his back. An arrogant smirk played on the man's face. "I'm ready to take anyone on now."

Someone spoke up from the crowd. "Lord Kazekage, have a safe journey. Represent Suna with pride." Another man came out with a mask covering half his face. "Lady Temari, Lord Kankuro… we're counting on you.

Temari smiled as did her brother. She took out her smaller fan and fanned herself. Closing her eyes she spoke, "We know."

"But Gaara doesn't really need bodyguards." Kankuro finished for her.

Gaara gave a small smile to his brother and sister. He glanced sparingly at his village and waved. "We're off."

The trio was finally off on the path to the Valley of End. Temari though eyed her youngest brother. "What's your plan Gaara?"

She was curious. He had obviously known something at the summit that they didn't. After all how would he have known that the Kuro Kitsune was Naruto? Better yet how did he get it past her?

"Plan?" He said in his monotone.

"Well yeah…" Kankuro said. He was curious to. It was the first time their brother had really kept them in the dark about something. Kankuro couldn't believe when they had gotten back to the village after the summit that Gaara completely refused to speak about Naruto.

"What is your plan to beat Naruto?"

Gaara laughed and kept walking. The two eldest siblings stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. Their brother really was acting strange.

Gaara stopped and finally looked over his shoulder at his siblings. "What makes you think we actually have a chance to beat Naruto?"

* * *

_The Valley of End_

Naruto sat cross legged with his eyes closed in the middle of the clearing. A thousand of clones battled around him. The shouts of fighting, screaming and blood surrounded him. Days after day he had set his clones upon each other to fight to the bitter death.

**"Naruto…"** A voice growled in his head.

The blonde's ears twitched. The sound of a thousand clones dispelling cloaked his ears. Decades of experience flew into memories in his head. In an instant what had been a mass massacre was gone. Silence reigned over the area.

Naruto opened his eyes. Golden slit orbs stared apathetically forward and frown marred his face.

"It's time."

* * *

A/N: Yo! Long time no see huh? Well, I finally got the chapter out and its one of my longest yet. I am sorry it took me so long to get it out to you guys though. On to better things, what did ya think? Good? Bad? Aight? This chapter was all about setting up for the big showdown and the reactions of a lot of the shinobi which a few of you have asked me for. So drop a review if you can. Tell me how ya like it or just tell me that you didn't (but tell my why...). I'm only gonna be a good writer if you critique me a little bit.

Another note y'all have been pretty fantastic about the pairings and stuff, but keep doing it! I have an idea starting, but you guys telling me what you guys would like is a big help. The one thing I didn't really get was about the whole Naruto infiltrating the villages idea. Should I try adding it to the story or no? It's up to you guys.

Keep reviewing and thanks for your time guys!

Iron Legends13


End file.
